A Forced Love
by Otterix
Summary: Draco always loved Hermione, how could he not? She was smart, funny and beautiful. But he knew that she would never forgive him for his crimes committed against humanity. So when a marriage law is introduced Draco sees it as a chance to get repentance for his sins. But will the fiery Hermione Granger ever forgive him or will she hate him for the rest of their existence together.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The first time I saw her I knew I was going to like her. The way she stormed into the carriage and asked in a know-it-all voice whether we had seen a frog. A frog! Despite how crazy the question was I felt this need to help her- my 'friends' scoffed at her but her face didn't change. She was strong willed, I liked that.

"Well have you?" I looked at the faces around me and they all looked surprised. It was no secret that they were Slytherin, born and bred, and they hated being talked down to by an outsider.

"No we haven't and your name is?" Blaise asked, his features twisted into a sneer. I was so unused to seeing Blaise so full of hatred but his father had always been tough on him to become the stereotypical Slytherin.

"Hermione Granger, well if that's all." She sauntered confidently out of the carriage, not realising the mistake she had just made.

Every year my father somehow managed to get the list of all the new first years and their blood status. He would then proceed to send it to his friends with children who were expected to become Slytherin. We then had to memorise the list and learn who it was acceptable to associate with and who we shouldn't. This girl telling us her name meant that we now knew more about her than just who she was- now we knew her blood status and to all our fathers that was all that mattered. Not how nice she was or how talented, her blood status would dictate her treatment for her entire Hogwarts experience- and she was a muggle born, a Mudblood- I felt sorry for her. She never asked for any of this.

This girl that I had wanted to be friends with, who intrigued me with her fiery nature, was a disgrace to the wizarding world. I would never be allowed to be friends with her and that made her all the more interesting.

XXXX

We didn't even need to go into Flourish and Blotts, we had all the books in the Malfoy Library back at home but the minute my father saw Arthur Weasley and his family he couldn't resist at taking a jab. Then I saw her.

Oh why did she have to be here? I had mistakenly mentioned her to my father and I had been forced to reveal everything that I knew about her and now they were in a shop together. I had tried to protect her by calling her a Mudblood, by bullying her, Weasel and Potter and then telling my father about it- it was the only way that he wouldn't suspect how much I admired her. But I couldn't protect her when she and him were in the same room. I wished she had stayed at the back of the bookshop . I hated being mean to her but what else could I do?

If I had dragged up enough courage to be nice to her my father's wrath would hit me like the fires of hell. He and Blaise's father had been talking and now I knew how brutally his father treated him. I wasn't punished often but when I was it... it was enough to make me fall in line and never want to disobey him again.

XXXX

She punched me! Hermione Granger the goody-two-shoes punched me! I deserved it after what I did to the Hippogriff. I hadn't meant to cause its death but I had meant to get Hagrid into trouble. My father wanted him fired. Seeing how upset Hermione was, I knew I had deserved it. Hell I deserved to be hexed. I waited for another punch but it didn't come. I looked into her eyes and they were so full of anger and hatred- all of it directed towards me. An overwhelming sadness overcame me and I ran off feigning that I was frightened. I couldn't let her see any weakness in me.

XXXX

She walked down the steps a vision in pink. Her dress complimented her complexion to perfection setting off the honey tones in her sleek and glossy hair. Her freckled face had a hint of makeup that only served to emphasise her natural beauty.

This was the moment that I finally let myself accept how I felt; I didn't want to be just friends with her, I wanted to be with her. This was a major problem because there was no way on Earth that she'd ever reciprocate those feelings. I felt my heart shatter as Victor Krum swooped in and took her hand in his- she smiled at him the way I wanted her to smile at me. Dejected I let Pansy pull me into the hall.

XXXX

Her screams filled the room and my fingers closed around my wand but my mothers hand grabbed my arm- her eyes were filled with fear. I wanted to kill Bellatrix for hurting her but if I did I would die and then Hermione would still be tortured. Her pain echoed around in my head and nothing could stop them from burrowing into my soul and taking root.

I was so grateful when she was rescued and when I finally found her at the battle of Hogwarts alive and well but her agony still plagued me. The guilt of not helping her, of not stopping her pain ate me up. And I could never apologise because she would never believe that I was being genuine- she would only think that I was trying to manipulate her. I had convinced her too well that I hated her and who she was. But that wasn't even the cruelest thing, I had convinced her so well, that she had lost faith in herself and that was unforgivable- I could never forgive myself. I didn't want to.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Draco's point of view**

Whispers followed me as I walked along the platform that used to greet me. Now it was like a minefield, full of people that wanted me dead. I was an outsider now, I was looked down on instead of up to. I hated this, they couldn't know that everything I had done I had been forced to do. How could they know, if they didn't even care? I had no one left to care about me, my father was dead, my mother- my mother had left me. I was alone and Hogwarts was all I had left and it didn't even want me.

I climbed into one of the thestral carriages, I had been able to see them since I first came. I had watched my father kill a muggle. But many of the students around me were seeing them for the first time, their eyes widened in shock. They had never realised that the carriages had been pulled by an animal, they had always believed that actual magic was what caused them to move. I was slightly saddened at the loss of innocence the war had caused. I was glad to see that other Slytherins had returned- including Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. We were all to be estranged together; at least I wasn't entirely alone.

As the castle drew nearer, my stomach erupted into a tangle of nerves. I had betrayed everyone here even the teachers, there was no telling whether we would be accepted back into the school. I didn't believe the letter from McGonagall that had spoken of forgiveness. There would be no forgiveness for what I had done- I had gotten Dumbledore and countless others killed. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to forgive me.

We headed into the Great Hall and were met with a wall of silence and hatred. Every eye was on us as we headed to the Slytherin table. Only a quarter of the house had returned, it did not surprise me that so few felt like they could come back. I had wanted to but now I saw my mistake- It was better to be hated behind your back and not know the extent of that hatred but to actually feel the hate was a whole new horrible experience. To act indifferent I looked around the hall, it was exactly how I remembered it. It was as if the war had never entered Hogwarts walls at all- oh how I wished that were true.

I sat down and waited for the rest of the students to filter into the hall. Suddenly, my eye caught on a head of bushy hair sat at the Gryffindor table. She was here, maybe I could make it up to her after all. Then I saw Ron Weasley and his arm slung casually around her shoulder, my hopes sunk to the bottom of my chest and I turned my attention to Professor McGonagall. She had approached the podium that Dumbledore used to stand at, her small face full of determination.

"We have lost a lot of brilliant souls, but we need to live on in their memory. I do not expect this year to be easy but we must move past and accept all that has happened. We need to move on together, united not divided. I do not want any bullying or exclusion of anyone in any house, if I hear anything of that nature those offending parties will be punished severely. We need to stand united to move forward. Now please, eat." With a grand swish of her hands food appeared and I shovelled the steaming food onto my plate. Whilst I ate I deliberated on what she said, she clearly didn't want any divide and of course everyone knew the divide would be everyone vs Slytherin. It was nice that she wanted everyone to forgive and forget but that was a bit too hopeful; people hated us before the war, I couldn't imagine what they were feeling now that we had killed their loved ones.

The meal finished uneventfully, a few people stared at us but not for long. The Slytherin table was unusually quiet and I tried to start conversations but they petered out very quickly- no one wanted to draw more attention to themselves. Before we were allowed to leave McGonagall got up for another announcement.

"Please can all 7th and 8th years stay behind for an announcement, the rest of you are free to return to your common rooms." After the lower years had left there was about 80 students left over- around 20 of those were 8th years (those who had returned). "Now you are all here for a very important reason. Please may I introduce you to Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic."

"Hello Students, I have a new important law to introduce to you today- due to the severe decrease in the wizarding population a marriage law has been introduced to boost our population so that we don't die out." He paused whilst shouts of opposition rang around the hall. Once they had quietened down he continued. "You will be paired with those who you are deemed most compatible with, if you are already in a relationship you will be permitted to stay together. You will be married to your partners tomorrow and then you will live together- you will be expected to be pregnant in a years time. Failure to do so could result in the removal of your wand and you'll no longer be able to have access to the wizarding world. I understand this is a lot to take in but it is for the good of the world and I know you will do what is right, now pairings. McGonagall if you'd please read out the pairings."

"Alright first pairing is Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, second pairing is Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott and Susan Bones , Hannah Abbot and Cormac McLaggen, Seamus Finnigan and Millicent Bulstrode, Dean Thomas and Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood," she rattled off a few more pairings and I lost interest until I heard my name- "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." I tried to conceal my happiness, this could be my chance to make up for all the terrible things I had done.

I found Hermione's face in the crowd- she was crying. I guess to her she saw a situation where she was being forced into marrying a Death Eater and a killer, not that I had actually directly killed someone. Then I suddenly realised, she was paired with me because her and Weasely hadn't been romantically involved, that made me happier again but I still couldn't deal with the heartbreak so clear on her distraught face. I vowed to myself that I would make this marriage work, and make Granger happy.

**Hermione's point of view**

I was to marry Draco Malfoy. I was to marry a Death Eater. A Death Eater who had let Hogwarts be taken over. A Death Eater who caused the death of the greatest man to have ever lived. How could they think we were compatible. He was an evil monster who deserved to be locked up in Azkaban with the rest of his kind. He had caused so much pain and suffering and I was being forced to marry him.

By this time tomorrow I was going to be married to him. By the end of a year I was expected to be pregnant with his child. The thought of him touching me made my skin crawl. His hands had probably killed people, innocent people. I tried to stay calm and be forgiving of Malfoy's evil deeds but my impending fate forced tears to work their way down my face. Ginny tried to console me but there was no use, she could not change my future. No one could. If I refused to marry Malfoy then I would no longer be able to be a witch, I would be forced away from everything and everyone I held dear. I couldn't lose magic it was all that I had left.

I was happy for her. I really was, after Harry had broken up with her to protect her they had both been distraught. Now they had the opportunity to be happy together even if it was a little bit rushed. I could see she was trying to conceal her smile for my sake but there was no mistaking the joy in her eyes. I was even happy for Ron, we had tried to be together but ultimately it hadn't worked- it was too much like kissing a brother. And now he also had the opportunity to be happy with Lavender. He had always loved her, I had seen the looks they gave each other, now that I was no longer with him and they were destined to be married they were sure to fall madly in love.

The smiles around me didn't cease as people found out their pairings. An odd few were unhappy but most were fine, a high percentage were already in relationships and now they got to have their love cemented. I felt a pair of eyes on me but I ignored them. Let people look and stare, I didn't care. I would marry Malfoy and give the world their much needed children if that meant that I could stay with my friends and keep my magic.

"Alright, I know this will take some getting used to. You have a night to get to know your new fiancé's and I suggest you use it. We have used compatibility tests to see who will be best suited so each of you have been paired up with your best possible match. Now here are the maps to your rooms, on it also is the password to those rooms you can change them if you wish. Now do not be alarmed when you enter your rooms and see only a double bed- due to the nature of the law you are encouraged to become close to one another as fast as possible to ensure the survival of the wizarding race. We do not expect you to be with child that fast but, it is to speed up a process that would normally take place over a few years. Please can you meet your other half and come collect your paperwork from me."

I hung around the back and waited for him to find me, he did and surprisingly fast too considering the huge crowd of people who were clamouring to find their fiancé's. He didn't say anything just gave me space to think, to acclimatise, I respected that. I took the map from McGonagall and then we both walked side by side to our new rooms. Together for the rest of our lives whether we liked it or not.

**A/N: Hope you like, let me know what you think so far x.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's point of view**

Our rooms were in a tower and the entrance to them was a painting of a boy and a girl kissing. The problem with the wizarding world was that people in paintings could move and the sounds of their kisses were overwhelming considering what had just happened.

"Excuse me," I jumped at the sound of Malfoy's rumbling tones but his speech served its purpose. They broke apart and turned to look at us.

"Sorry, you must be the new couple staying in this room. I'm Dominique and this is Gabriel, pleased to meet you. Now password please." Her accent was distinctly French. I noticed the way Gabriel watched Dominique, his face was full of love and admiration. I had once hope for that...

I read the password aloud,"Amour." How cliché, of course it would be the French word for love. Dominique seemed to notice my eye roll and went on to say;

"Would you like to change the password, we chose it as we found it quite fitting. It honours our French heritage and it honours the situation you are in. Don't you like."

"Yes it is nice but we'd like to change it," Malfoy looked to me when he said this and continued, "you can make the decision of the new password." His face was so open so understanding and so kind. I didn't like it or trust it.

"Um, thanks. I'll change it to... Phoenix." I was surprised at how pleasant he was being, I wanted him to have changed but if you were that inherently evil then you couldn't change, could you? I would be cautious around him until he proved to me that he had changed and was now a better man than he had been. I was dubious that such a change had occurred. A little part of me wanted to forgive him to make everything easier, but I couldn't help but remember the horrors I had been forced to endure because of Voldemort and people like him. I would not be quick to forgive, not when my body still bore the marks of such brutality.

The portrait swung open and I stepped through into a living area. It was small and compact- cosy. The room was round and filled with warm tones of brown and rich reds. I liked how rustic the place felt, I liked the scuffed up coffee table and bookcases full of well loved books. The dark brown leather sofas looked worn and well used. There was a bay window with cushions on that would be a perfect spot for reading, it looked out onto the lake and the sun shining off the water was breathtaking. Despite the situation I loved this place and I was instantly at peace here. I never wanted to leave.

I then took notice of Malfoy behind me, he was looking out of the window too. His face was conflicted, he obviously wanted to say something. I turned back to the view, taking in the beautiful scenes that comforted me trying to ignore his presence. Finally he began to talk:

"I'm sorry for everything, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just want for us to be able to be civil with one another and you will control the whole situation. I will not push you do anything. You need to know that I won't do anything to harm you or do anything that you don't want to do. I want to show you that I can and have changed so that we can look to the future a little bit more." His steely grey eyes seemed to pierce deep into my soul, they were so honest and I only wanted to believe him. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I'm going to look upstairs."

"Do you mind if I come with you or do you want to be alone."

"You can come." I headed to the staircase, it spiralled up to the floor above and there was another smaller window seat there too. The stairs led directly to the bedroom. It had the same rich tones as the living room, I immediately felt at ease again. There were his and her desks to the left of the bed, they had pots of ink and spare quills and notebooks on top. The mahogany bed dominated the room. The covers looked so warm and inviting with tartan blankets layered up over one another, maybe the nights were quite cold due to how high up we were; again the views from the windows were stunning. An old looking fire place had plenty of wood so I wasn't too worried about being cold. Another set of stairs led upstairs to a bathroom. It was very different to the vintage feel of the lower two floors, it was very modern and bright. The bath was massive, it was like a swimming pool and it had thousand of taps which had thousands of different labels on them. I read a few and there were a lot of different scents and there were even bubbles. I loved bubble baths.

Malfoy hadn't followed me up here so I took a minute to breathe. I was confused, from what I had seen so far Malfoy was being nice but I felt like I shouldn't accept this 'new' him so easily. I was unnerved that I wasn't as disgusted in his presence as I had expected, I blamed it on our rooms. I was so at home here, back in Hogwarts- back home where I belonged.

**Draco's point of view**

"You can come." Those three words gave me hope. I concealed my smile and followed her upstairs. The bedroom was as cosy as the first floor. I saw that our things had already been brought up and unpacked into the wardrobe. I loved the feel of the whole place, it felt like a home. I decided not to follow Granger upstairs, she probably needed time to come to terms with everything. I didn't want to push her into accepting all of this, she needed to come to terms with it herself.

I lay on the bed and I sunk into the mattress. The pillows were so soft, probably feather. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I fought to keep them open but I was fighting a losing battle. I was so tired and I hadn't slept well for months.

**Hermione's point of view**

Back down in the bedroom Draco was fast asleep on the bed. I pulled his shoes off so he didn't get mud all over the bed- at least that's what I told myself. But I had no explanation for why I picked up a blanket and draped it over his slim lanky form. I studied his face, he was extremely pale and huge bags of purple hung heavy beneath his eyes. Despite all this his face was at peace, he looked so innocent and it was nice to see him without a guarded expression.

My eyelids grew heavy and very gently I climbed under the covers as far away from him as possible. Trying not to disturb him, I snuggled deeper under the covers and tried to get to sleep.

XXXX

It was black, the curtains hadn't been closed so a sliver of silvery light from the moon cascaded through the room. I had woken to the sound of my voice; the sheets around Malfoy were twisted and his skin shone with sweat.

"Hermione...Hermione. No! Get off her. Stop it! No, no, no ,no." I climbed over the bed to him and tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working. I shook him harder and his eyes flew open, panic and pain laced through his beauti.. . his eyes. When he saw me he visibly relaxed and smiled hesitantly. Without thinking I wiped a tear from his cheek and he caught my hand before I could pull it away and cradled it against his chest. His hands ran over my scars and his face changed to horror- he looked at the word carved into my arms. I tried to pull away- I felt so uncomfortable with him staring at it. And so embarrassed, it was so ugly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, you never deserved anything that happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I could have stopped it though." I had no answer for that so I climbed back under the covers. Malfoy did too and it was silent for a while.

"You called me Hermione."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

**A/N: Please review, I love getting feedback x.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's point of view**

Blearily I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings- I was buried deep under tartan blankets. Somehow my arm had gotten around Hermione's waist and her back was to me. She was fast asleep. I slowly removed my arm and tried not to disturb her as I rolled onto my back into the path of the sun. The windows were slightly frosty so I was very reluctant to crawl out of the bed but I did. I was very hungry.

The second that my bare feet touched the floor- wait bare feet I couldn't remember taking my shoes off. Anyway, the floor was so cold that I wanted to jump back onto the bed but I soldiered through it and felt grateful when I finally got to the fluffy rugs on the lower floor. I sunk back into the sofas after grabbing a book. 5 minutes later I decided that I would go and get breakfast.

Downstairs the Great Hall was alive with noise, the minute I walked in I was met with silence and glares. They hated me. Great. I piled breakfast onto two plates: some sausages, eggs, beans, bacon and I made sure to get some ketchup too. It all looked so mouthwateringly delicious. Trying to balance the plates was difficult but I slowly made my way out of the hall when all of a sudden I was on the floor both plates of food splattered all over me. A crowd of people had swarmed around me, all their faces unfamiliar.

Laughter suffocated me as I gathered what dignity I had left, pushed past the crowd and walked back to my rooms.

"Oh dear what happened to you," Dominique asked her face full of pity, I hated pity. I was furious how could I have been so deluded to forget that everyone here wanted my blood, I had become too blinded by my hope for forgiveness from Hermione. She was not the only one that mattered, I needed to make it up to everyone.

"Phoenix." I stalked into the living area and headed to the stairs, I needed to get out of these clothes. But I was stopped in my tracks by the appearance of Hermione. The sun from the window behind her haloed her head and injected gold into her untamable curls. Her face was a picture of concern as she took in my stained clothes.

"Draco are you okay? What happened?" I felt my face flame red. How embarrassing this was, the girl I liked seeing how much everyone hated me.

"Nothing." I tried to walk past her but she put a restraining hand on my arm. Old habits nearly took over but I pushed them down.

"You can tell me you know." I knew I could, I trusted her. Yet there was something so undignified about having to explain a shameful experience to someone. I was ashamed by myself and my actions and I didn't want to show Hermione this weakness.

"I know, but you don't need to concern yourself with this." I again tried to get past her but again she stopped me and gave me a sassy yet worried look. She wouldn't let me leave without an answer.

"Draco?" She called me Draco.

"I just tripped okay, I was getting us breakfast because I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. I just tripped, okay?"

"Okay." I could tell that she didn't believe me but I was very grateful that she let it lie and let me finally head upstairs. I peeled my top off and then I jumped as I felt hands taking the shirt from me and picking food out of my hair. I tried to pull away and then she said;

"Stop moving I don't want you getting food all over the floor."

"Sorry." I was surprised that she was being so nice to me. It was nice for her to help me but I couldn't help feeling that she pitied me and I hated pity.

"Stop apologising it is not your fault."

"But it is, I deserve this after everything I have done to you and these people. I have made these peoples lives hell. I deserve this." Our eyes met and I quickly looked away. I was so ashamed of myself.

"No one does." She continued to pick food from my hair and then she huffed. "You're gonna need a bath." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the bathroom. I had never been in here and I was shocked at how modern the room was. The bath looked so big and it even had seats on the side. Hermione pushed me into a chair and began to draw a bath. The scent of sandalwood and rosewood flooded the air and the water looked so warm and inviting. She even went as far as putting bubbles in there. I loved bubble baths!

"Thank you for your help."

"It's alright ...um... I got an owl earlier and our ceremony is the last one this evening so take as long as you want."

"Again thank you." She blushed prettily and shut the door behind her. I pulled off my jeans and pants and climbed into the bath and rinsed the ketchup and grease from my skin.

**Hermione's point of view**

I was so warm, it was like I was in a cocoon and I didn't want to leave but the cocoon moved making me realise that Malfoy was the source of the warmth. I stayed still as I felt Malfoy pull his arms off me. He then proceeded to get up and I stayed completely still and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want an awkward conversation with him this morning.

I stayed under the warm covers slightly missing Draco's presence. I mean Malfoy, Malfoy's presence. I heard him leave so I decided to get up. I pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans and a frayed baggy hoodie- my comfort clothes. Then I decided to investigate in my new desk. There was a lot of parchment paper so I pulled out a bottle of ink and dipped my quill into it and began to write:

_Ginny_

_I'm so happy for you and Harry but I'm so scared to get married._

_I always thought that I would fall in love first and that I'd choose who I'd marry but now I can't and I don't know what to do. How to act and behave. I know you won't believe me but from what I've seen from Malfoy, well I hardly recognise him as he's changed so much. I need your advice, I was never any good with guys. The only guy, I've been with is Ron and we both know how that went._

I paused in writing as I heard an owl tapping at the window. I offered it a treat and then read the letter- mine and Malfoy's wedding was this evening. It was the last one.

_My wedding is this evening. Could you maybe come see me before and give me some advice._

_Hermione_

I was about to go to the owlery when I heard the portrait open. I headed down the stairs and was shocked to see what I saw. Malfoy was covered from head to toe in what looked like breakfast.

"Draco are you okay? What happened?" He looked down as his cheeks turned crimson. I immediately wanted to comfort him but I stopped myself.

"Nothing." He tried to get passed me but I needed to know what happened, I needed to know what had dimmed the fire in his eyes.

"You can tell me you know."

"I know, but you don't need to concern yourself with this." He again tried to get past me but I couldn't let him go upstairs when he looked so distraught. I could only imagine what had happened to him. People could be cruel when they wanted vengeance.

"Draco?" I called him Draco.

"I just tripped okay, I was getting us breakfast because I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. I just tripped, okay?" He was getting me breakfast? That was...nice of him to think of me.

"Okay." I didn't believe him, but I knew pushing him too far would make the while situation worse. I could see that desperation in his eyes to move past this situation and get cleaned up. I would get it out of him eventually but now I would give him some peace. He walked upstairs and I felt myself following him up. He pulled off his shirt and I tried to avoid looking at his perfectly toned body but it was hard. I then began to pull food out of his hair and he recoiled away, shame so evident in his face. I hated whoever did this to him, no one should ever have to feel the way he was feeling now.

"Stop moving I don't want you getting food all over the floor." I was surprised that I was being nice to him. I tried to tell myself that it was because I felt bad for him but actually I didn't recognise the person before me. He had changed and I felt more willing to accept this humbler, kinder person. This man before me wasn't Malfoy. This was Draco.

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising it is not your fault."

"But it is, I deserve this after everything I have done to you and these people. I have made these peoples lives hell. I deserve this." This shocked me, maybe he did feel bad about everything he did. I hoped that he would continue to be nice and I hoped that this was not an act. That he was being genuine with me because I needed, no wanted, to open up to him more and I couldn't handle the betrayal or the pain at forgiving him and finding out that he hadn't changed at all.

"No one does." I was struggling to get the food out of his hair. "You're gonna need a bath." I pulled him up to the bathroom and began to run him a bath. The earthy scent of sandalwood filled the room- it smelled like him.

"Thank you for your help."

"It's alright... um...I got an owl earlier and our ceremony is the last one this evening so take as long as you want." He just looked at me sincerely and nodded before repeating his thanks.

"Again thank you." I blushed embarrassed at the way Draco was making me feel with his earnest remarks. I had only done what anyone else would have done. Right?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think x.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Draco's point of view**

After my bath, I grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I went to put some clothes on but the only clothes available were the ones that were stained with my breakfast and I didn't really want to put those back on, and the rest of my clothes were in the wardrobe downstairs so I opened the door and walked down the stairs being careful not to slip as my feet were wet. Hermione wasn't there so I closed the door and began to pull on clothes. I had managed to put some boxers on before someone, who was definitely not Hermione, burst into the room.

"Oh hello you hunk." I tried to cover myself with my towel. The girl who had burst in had long ginger hair and was very small. I slightly recognised her but I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Who are you?"

"How insulting. I'm Ginny Weasley, Hermione's friend." She reached out a hand and I shook it awkwardly whilst still trying to make sure that I was covered up.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hermione was right you have changed," she then looked at me properly and saw that I was in the midst of getting dressed and her mouth made an O shape, "I just came up here to grab Hermione's jumper, we're going for a walk." She grabbed it off the chair and left quickly, her face as red as her flaming hair. I felt just as embarrassed as her, I had never talked to her before but she had almost walked in on me naked.

My stomach rumbled loudly and I was so hungry. The food in the Great Hall would be packed away by now- I suppose I could go down to the Kitchens and ask but I didn't want to interrupt the house elves- I'll just wait till lunch. The chairs beaconed so I answered their call and picked up the book I had started to read earlier and waited for Hermione to get back.

**Hermione's point of view**

Whilst Malfoy was in the bath Ginny turned up with a bar of chocolate in her hand.

"Lets talk." And we did, we talked about her and Harry and how she couldn't wait to be married to him, we talked about what she would wear- she had only brought two dresses with her neither of them anything special so I proposed going out to Hogsmeade to see if we could find some. She immediately jumped at the idea and then we went to leave.

"Oh my jumpers upstairs."

"I'll go get it whilst you get permission from McGonagall, we both know she likes you the best."

"Ha yeah." Ginny ran up the stairs and then I went to find McGonagall. She was very understanding and gave us permission to be out for a maximum of an hour. It seemed to take forever for Ginny to finally meet me in the Entrance Hall. When she did finally appear she looked flustered.

"Here's your jacket."

"Thanks, what's up?" Her face was so red and she had a mischievous smile displayed on her face and I was immediately unsure. Did I even want to know?

"I ran into a certain blonde who was getting changed. Hermione you never said how fit he is. I would be jealous but I love Harry too much."

"You love him?" That made me happy to know that she was happy.

"Yeah, but don't distract me. You mentioned that he seemed nicer but that was an understatement he's a different person." She grabbed my arm and shook me, her face was a picture of hope. "It might not be as bad as we originally thought."

"I know I just can't seem to forget what he did. I'll be talking to him and then it just hits me that he has done despicable things."

"Hermione give him a chance okay?" I did want to, he had gotten me breakfast- sort of.

"Okay."

"Now lets go get some dresses!" Ginny linked her arm through mine and pulled me out of Hogwarts. I was actually kind of excited to get a dress, not that I'd admit that to anyone. Especially not Ginny, Ginny was insufferable when she was proved right.

XXXX

There was only one dress shop in Hogsmeade, it was very small and the minute I saw it I wasn't very hopeful that we would actually find something nice.

"Have hope Hermione, we will find something that will knock the socks off our fiancé's." She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the shop. I was met with tulle, silk and so many colours, it almost made me want to run right back out of the shop.

Ginny immediately pulled out a few dresses and headed to the changing room leaving me alone to fend for myself. A kind old lady approached me and began to pull out dresses.

"Try these on, these will suit you. I promise."

"Okay," I was very hesitant but I would only get married once so I might as well look nice for it.

The first dress was a knee length baby pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was very simple but I didn't like the simplicity as it made the dress boring, the colour did suit me well so I tried on a lacier dress that was the exact same shade. Unfortunately it was way too short, I felt that If I bent over I would show everyone my ass and I really didn't want to do that. There were two dresses left- one white and one green. I tried the white one on first, it was figure hugging but showed way to much ski and even though I was getting married it felt weird wearing white. I put on the green dress and turned around in the mirror and was shocked to see what I saw- this was the one.

It was perfect. It landed just above my knee is an elegant swoop of fabric. The top half was covered in lace and the lace was a lighter green to the actual bodice of the dress creating a perfect contrast between the lace and the darker silk underneath. It had an ivory ribbon around the waist that acted as a belt and was tied into a moderately sized bow at the back.

I could wear this dress with some silver pumps that I had bought a few years ago for a Christmas party and then I had my silver locket which would go perfectly with it. I loved it so much, I didn't want to take it off.

Ginny's dress was an off-white colour and it was floor length. It had embroidery on the bodice and skirts that added some detail to the dress. She would look so beautiful. To her, her marriage felt like a wedding. To me, my marriage felt the exact opposite but I would try to make it work.

XXXX

Back at school I said goodbye to Ginny and walked up to the portrait. Dominique was alone and looked visibly upset.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, maybe she and Gabriel had an argument.

"No, I'm worried about your man. He turned up earlier all covered up in food and her hasn't left since. And about 10 minutes ago some thugs tried to break in to get him. Gabriel has gone to inform Professor McGonagall but I'm still terribly worried." My heart started to beat loudly in my chest. People really wanted to cause real harm to Draco, they wanted to do more than humiliate him.

"Did you recognise anyone?"

"No. No I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll go check up on him now you don't need to worry."

"Thank you Miss Hermione." I was worried for Draco's safety. Tomorrow we would go back to lessons and if Draco had already been targeted today, I hated to imagine how bad it would be tomorrow.

**Draco's point of view**

She walked in a bag in her hand and she looked like she had something on her mind. I watched her see me and then walk right upstairs.

"Can we talk?" I jumped when I heard her voice, turning around I see she had paused on the steps and was biting her lip nervously.

"Of course." Hesitantly she put her bags down and sat on the opposite sofa.

"What happened earlier with the food? Did you see who did it? They will get punished if you can remember." She cringed as if expecting an angry reply but I wasn't angry about it anymore. I'd had some time to think about it and really I should have told Hermione right away, she was an understanding person and by saying what she said she understood that I wouldn't be accepted back here with open arms. But she had gotten one thing wrong.

"Firstly, I don't know who did it and secondly if they were to be punished they would be more angry and be more sneaky, which is arguably more dangerous. Thank you for your concern... it's nice, but I don't want you getting mixed up in all of this."

"Draco we are getting married in a couple of hours, we are getting married," frustrated she ran her hands through her hair and got up and came to sit by me, she looked deep into my eyes, "whether you like it or not we will be together which means that we need to move past the past and look to the future. You need to trust me and I need to trust you if we are to be friends okay? And that trust means that we need to work together and not withhold anything from one another."

"Okay."

"Really?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, she clearly expected more of a fight. She just didn't understand that I would go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy.

"Yes."

"Good. Good." She smiled slightly at me, not a full smile. Not yet anyway. I could see she was beginning to trust me more. But I felt he burning need to apologise, I hadn't really done that yet and I felt it was necessary for us to move forward together.

"Now I'm going to go and get ready in the bathroom. Please wear something nice to the ceremony."

"One more thing... I... I'm sorry Hermione for, for being so horrible to you. I should never have picked on you the way I did. You're not a Mudblood you're the smartest witch I know and you never deserved anything I did to you. I'm so sorry." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Thank you."

**Hermione's point of view**

I didn't realise how much I had needed that apology. I had needed it so much, to hear that he felt terrible about terrorising me and making me believe that I was worthless and to also hear that he thought I was the smartest witch he had ever met and that he never really meant what he said. Well that made me happy and it gave me hope.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Draco's point of view**

The Great Hall had been refashioned into a wedding hall. White decorations hung from the walls and an alter with white flowers had been put up where the teachers table used to be. I walked up to the alter where Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing- he had preceded over all of the ceremonies today- Hermione wasn't here yet. Nerves fluttered in my stomach as I stood there in silence, I was going to be married, bound by a spell to her for the rest of my life.

Then the door creaked open, I faced forward and I listened to her hesitant steps approach the alter. I kept my face forward until I felt her presence at my side. I looked at her; her hair had been shaped into elegant curls that caressed her delicate shoulders. The dress she wore was a dark emerald green with a lighter lace covering it on the top half- I immediately liked it. She was so pretty but so nervous. I knew this as she was biting her lip and fiddling with her necklace.

"Let the ceremony begin." Our hands were placed on top of each other and we both drew our wands with our free hands and pointed them at our entwined hands.

"I Draco Malfoy pledge myself to thee Hermione Granger, soon to be my wife."

"I Hermione Granger pledge myself to thee Draco Malfoy, soon to be my husband." As we spoke our words gold twines of magic wove their ways around our hands, creating an unbreakable bond.

"With the power vested in me I hereby bound you together, for eternity, as man and wife." The gold vines faded away leaving a warm feeling that sunk deep into my skin, this bond would forever be apart of me- until my death or until hers.

I didn't drop Hermione's hand instead I held it all the way back to our rooms, she didn't pull away or try to but from the look on her face she was in shock. This was all getting to her and I saw the hysteria in her eyes. I didn't know what to do to make her feel better, I couldn't change anything now. I gently led her to the sofa and sat her down, I tried to pull my hand away but she clutched to it as if it was an anchor. Her hand pulled me down to sit next to her and then she curled up into my side, her head on my chest. For a moment we were silent, I tilted her head to look at me and she looked forlorn.

"Hey what's the matter?" She blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"I...It's all just happened so fast and I can't think. You're so different and I'm beginning to see you as a friend but I'm just confused because it's like you're two different people and I don't know what to think anymore."

"Hermione if it makes it any clearer I'm so different because before, that wasn't me. I was always trying to prove to my father that I could be like him but I was never like him. I wanted to be nice to you and be friends with you and I couldn't because you would have ended up on the wrong side of my father and I could never put you in that position. I admire your strength and bravery and I believe you can get through anything."

"Really?" I could see more clarity in her and that made me happy, the better she felt the better I felt.

"Truly." In answer she hugged me tighter and I felt her smile against me. We sat like that watching the fire crackle until the sky turned dark. It wasn't long before I realised that Hermione had fallen asleep, she didn't look too comfortable so I lifted her up and carried her up to bed.

After tucking her in I grabbed my pajamas and headed up to the bathroom where I peeled off my suit and had a quick shower. When I was done I approached the mirror and wiped the steam from it. My reflection was not one that I recognised. I had changed so much in the last year, I had become leaner and more sickly looking. A healthy glow was only starting to come back but purple shadows still clung to the skin underneath my eyes- the nightmares never stopped, every night I was met with a torrent of my worst experiences that only proved that I used to be a monster. My actions still haunted me like a rash that couldn't be rid of, I wanted to forget but I could never forget about what I had done to innocent people.

"What are you thinking about?" My breath caught in my throat as I jumped out of my skin.

"You scared me." I finally managed to say as my heart beat slowed down.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at me and edged further into the bathroom.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No I just woke up and wondered where you were."

"I'm here."

"I can see that." She laughed lightly and I laughed with her. She turned to go downstairs and I followed her. Once we were in bed she turned over and looked at me, "I really came to find you because I wanted to say thank you and that I want to be friends." In answer I just pulled her in for a hug, her hair tickled my nose and it smelt of strawberries and warm summer days. She yawned her face screwing up in the most adorable way.

"I'm so tired."

"Lets go to sleep then." She snuggled up to me, her hands icy cold. Slowly her breaths got deeper until she was fast asleep, reluctantly I closed my eyes too waiting to see what nightmare visited me today.

XXXX

Dawn descended and I watched the sun rise through the bedroom window casting a golden glow through the room. I hadn't had a nightmare.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hermione's point of view**

Draco had already gone downstairs when I got out of bed. I got dressed into my school uniform and picked up my timetable from my desk. Draco had left his so I compared them; we had all the same lessons and there was a new one- life counselling. That was probably to teach us how to bring up children as we were all expected to have one soon. The thought made me physically sick. I had always wanted kids, but I'd always thought that I'd have them after I had gotten my life sorted. I wanted to have a successful career and become someone before I settled down and started that new chapter of my life. This law was taking away all my control and it made my future so uncertain that I couldn't think straight. There was also the problem of how that child would be conceived, I'd never done it before and the fact that I had to do it with someone I didn't love,it hurt. They had taken away the one thing I always thought I should have been able to control.

I set both timetables down and began to pack my bag for the lessons. Today I had Potions, Arithmancy and Transfiguration. Despite the fact I had come back to learn and to get the grades, I felt my mind consumed with Draco and nothing else. It was like he was a plague that was tearing its way through my nervous system and I couldn't stop it. It didn't help that his scent hung in the air- heavy and masculine- constantly reminding me of the closeness I was beginning to feel for him. Our cuddle last night played over and over again in my mind, his vulnerability made him so much more... It just made him more, and it made me feel more.

I shook myself out of the daze I was in and looked at the clock. I only had half an hour before Potions, I packed my school bag and headed down the stairs to find Draco waiting with food.

"Well this trip was highly more successful than last time." He smiled an empty smile, I nodded knowingly.

"Thanks." I took the heavy plate from his hand and sat down on the sofa. He had put so much food on the plate, I could only manage to eat a third of the food before I started to feel full. I offered him the plate when he came back downstairs from getting his school bag. He shook his head and was about to explain why when I saw the time on my wrist watch. "We have to go or we will be late for our lesson!" I put the plate down and grabbed his wrist before pulling him out of the portrait hole.

"Hey that's hurting my wrist, slow down."

"I can't slow down, we can't be late on our first day of lessons." I continued to pull him through the stone hallways of Hogwarts. As we descended further into the depths of the castle I felt that familiar chill settle into my bones. Draco had long since given up trying to make me slow down and I was grateful. No one seemed to understand my need to be punctual. Every few seconds I checked my watch, in response I would speed up and Draco would grunt as he tried to catch up with my frenzy movements. We made it to Potions just on time, a second later and we would have been late. I tried to ignore the inquisitive stares from the rest of my classmates as they took in our red faces and dishevelled appearances, they were probably staring at our intertwined hands. It wasn't every day that you saw a Malfoy and a Mudblood holding hands and not hating one another. In the classroom we were forced to sit next to our husbands and wives (that's still weird). It wasn't like I was complaining or anything, Draco was very smart but I needed space. He distracted me so much, how was I going to be able to concentrate in my lessons if I was sat next to him.

Across the room I saw Lavender Brown practically in Ron's lap, his face was so red and I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was going to get so much less done than usual. Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood were not talking, neither were Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass. However most of the other couples were happily getting along. And of course Harry and Ginny were in the corner making eyes at one another as if they were the only ones in the room. I got see Snape observing the room with his snake eyes, he looked uncertain. I would be in his situation, the classroom definitely looked daunting. I looked like the only one who actually wanted to work, even Draco was just staring into space. I had a feeling that no one would get much done this year.

Despite his hesitancy he carried on with the lesson with his usual sarcasm. Every single one of us messed up the complex potion that Snape had got us making, even me. Every time that Draco accidently made contact I was transported back to last night, I'd be distracted and then I'd make a mistake. Mine was the best out of a bad bunch but I could feel the despair that radiated from Snape. Even I was beginning to feel that despair. I'd come back to get the grades but so far it didn't look like I'd be getting much done. The only solution was to avoid contact with Draco but I really didn't want to do that as we were making real progress. But, I decided with a sigh, I had to put my future before our 'relationship'.

**Draco's point of view**

Hermione got increasingly distant throughout the day. She stopped talking to me and only acknowledged me when I addressed her directly. It was like she was shutting down. I felt all the progress we had been making slip away.

Back in our rooms she immediately grabbed some parchment and headed to the library. I would have followed her if I hadn't sensed her need to be alone. I decided that I needed some advice on all things Hermione, I decided to do something that I'd never thought I'd do.

An hour later I was sitting outside near the edge of the forbidden forest when Ginny Weasley came and sat next to me.

"I got your letter, what's wrong with Hermione?"

"The problem is, I don't know. She was fine before Potions and she's just become increasingly more distant through out the day but only towards me. So, I was wondering whether you could talk to her and make her feel better. Is that okay?"

"I'm surprised that your so concerned for her. I didn't realise that you were that close." I hated how sceptical the red-head was being. Why was it so hard to believe that I could actually care about Hermione?

"Please."

"Fine and I'm glad that Hermione has someone who is looking out for her." She smiled at me hesitantly. I felt that her statement was a form of acceptance and I actually felt happy that I might have made a new...lets say acquaintance. She walked off back into the school, her red hair glinting in the sun.

I hoped that she could find out what was bothering Hermione and I hoped that it wasn't me.

**Hermione's point of view**

I had been sat at the desk looking at a blank piece of parchment for 20 minutes. Snape had set an assignment and I really wanted to finish it this evening but from the look of things I was no where near to completion. I shut my books in frustration and saw Ginny looking down at me, concern written all over her freckled face.

"Hey Gin what's the matter."

"Nothing I'm fine but I just watched you slam that book closed like you had something on your mind and also I talked to Draco and he said that you were being distant. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I knew that I couldn't lie convincingly so it was no surprise when she gave me an extremely sceptical look, "Fine. I'm not okay. I'm getting so distracted by Draco that my future, my academic future, it's at risk. I need to distance myself from him before he consumes me."

"Hermione, if you're in danger of being consumed then...then you and Draco are meant to be. I was consumed by Harry years ago and we fell in love. You need to trust that you and him can exist side by side instead of denying it because that denial, that's the distraction. Not the way you feel about him."

"He was a monster, he terrorised us." I spit out, I immediately regretted my words.

"Hermione, we both know that he has changed." I knew it, deep down I knew it.

"You think that I can love him?"

I think you are already half way there." I tried to ignore what she was saying but I couldn't. The thought of Draco sent my heart racing inside my chest, my hands got clammy and I couldn't seem to get him off my mind. He was kind, considerate, even funny. He was dashing, charming and handsome. He was everything that I'd ever dreamed of in a man. And I liked him, maybe more than a friend.

I was just so scared, these feelings had crept up on me so fast, so alarmingly fast and I really wasn't ready to accept that I could like Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater. However, as I looked at Ginny, I knew those things didn't matter. I needed to accept the person he was now and forget about the person he had been manipulated into being. I knew Ginny was right, the denial was causing a battle in my brain and my heart and that was the thing that was distracting me- not how I was beginning to feel about Draco.

"Ginny, I think you're right." She just smiled back and said:

"I am right."

**A/N: Please review x.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hermione's point of view**

Now that I had come to terms with how I felt about Draco I dreaded seeing him. I wasn't scared that I liked him- that wasn't fueling the dread- the dread was there because if he knew how I felt then there was a high possibility that he might not feel the same way. It was strange to me, by normal standards we should have fallen in love before getting married but we were having to do it the other way around. The doubt in my mind corrupted my new found feelings and sent my heart hammering. What if he didn't like me like that? What if all he wanted was to be friends? Maybe I just wanted to like him because it would make everything easier.

"Rubbish." Whoops I'd said that out loud. "Hermione, liking him makes everything much harder because you can be hurt now. You like Draco because he has changed and is nice to you, now go tell him how you feel."

"I don't think I can do that Gin." I was scared of rejection. So scared, I had already been rejected by Ron and that had been excruciating:

_The battle of Hogwarts had just finished, Voldemort was dead and we were all left to pick up the pieces. I headed inside, not realising that a certain ginger was following me. With a sigh I sank onto a piece of rubble and began to contemplate everything that had happened- there was so much to process._

_It was over. It was finally over._

_He kneeled down in front of me, face already red. I thought he was going to confess his love for me like I had wanted to ever since I realised how I felt about him. Who knew that Lavender Brown would show me my true feelings towards Ron. But what came out of his mouth wasn't a confession of love, it was him saying that he viewed me as a sister and that he would never see me in a romantic way. Ever. He said he was sorry for doing that to me, he said that he didn't mean to kiss me. He said that it meant nothing to him._

_After all of the pain over the past year, Ron had been stupid enough to tear out what was left of my heart and to crush it in his bloody fists. I wasn't lying when I said he had an emotional range of a teaspoon- I just thought that it applied to everyone else... not me._

_All Summer I grappled with my broken heart and how to process what had happened to me. Despite all of the deaths Ron's confession had hurt worst of all. But I learnt to ignore every single pain I felt until I woke up one day, looked around my room and realised that I was okay. That Ron was my friend and that was okay because at least I still had him. Just not in the way I had wanted._

I just didn't want to be hurt again. I didn't notice Ginny getting up but her words pulled me back to the present.

"If he doesn't like you Hermione then he's stupid. You have to be brave and tell Draco how you feel because there is a possibility that he like you back. I wouldn't be here if he doesn't care. I need to go and find Harry, I'll see you in the Great Hall for tea."

"Bye."

I was alone with my busy mind. I looked at the assignment and decided to leave it. I'd never get it done today. I packed my books away back into my bulging bag and headed outside to get a breath of fresh air- hopefully that could clear my mind somewhat.

**Draco's point of view**

I had taken a long walk around the grounds to get to the lake, I liked to go there when I wanted space to think. When I got there I took in the cool blue waves that rippled silently under the golden sun and I felt relaxed, well as relaxed as I could be. I was worried about Hermione, what if she'd remembered all the terrible things I did to her and had decided to hate me all over again?

"Draco?" I spun around and Hermione stood there, unease and surprise evident in her eyes.

"Hermione." I said in acknowledgment. She looked around hesitantly then seemed to make her mind up about something.

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course." I was sitting by the shore of the lake between two boulders, I moved over so that she could slide in next to me. She sat down gracefully and began to take off her shoes. I watched, curiously, as she dipped her small feet into the clear water.

"That's so good, you should do it." I looked at her face, she had tipped her head back to catch the glow of the sun and her eyes were closed. Hermione was relaxed. I decided to follow her advice. Taking my shoes and socks off was difficult in the confined space but the minute that I dipped my feet into the water I couldn't complain. It was like the water had embraced me and was slowly lulling me asleep. I was in a dream state and I had never been more relaxed and at peace with myself. I glanced over at Hermione again. In the evening sun her freckles seemed darker and her hair seemed to glow as if it were enchanted. Before too long I realised that I was staring right into her round hazel orbs. She was staring back, her gaze intense.

Suddenly, I became aware of how close we were. Our bodies touched from shoulder to knee and every place where her skin touched mine felt alive with an indescribable warmth. We were still staring and our faces seemed to get closer and closer. So close that I could smell her shampoo. Up this close I could see that her eyes were more brown than green and had warm honey tones woven throughout the emerald highlights. God she was so beautiful.

"Draco I..." She bit her chapped pink lips and smiled sheepishly, "I have to go. Ginny is expecting me in the Great Hall. Bye." She left so abruptly, her back cloak swirling behind her as she made her way back to the castle. The trance had been broken but I felt that she had come back to me- somehow the distance had been breached. Somehow I was falling for her way more then I ever thought possible.

**Hermione's point of view**

I was going to tell him. I mean I had to but the minute I opened my mouth to speak. Well... I froze. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it. Just sitting by him had me falling into a deep abyss. When I looked at my watch a whole hour had gone by but it had merely felt like seconds. I was being consumed by his presence and I liked it more than I felt I should.

His grey eyes, no I'd had a good look at them, they weren't grey. They were an icy blue, almost as cool as the lake we had sat by. But they weren't that icy. They...they were warm with emotion. What emotions I could not say but they were so warm and I wanted to fall head first into their depths. Bad right? My excuse was so lame, dinner wasn't for another half an hour. Ugh, why am I like this? Why is the world like this?

I pushed it all out of my mind when I saw Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!"

"Harry! Ron! I feel like we haven't spoken in ages how are you both?" They both smiled happily. Harry spoke first his eyes full of light, it was good to see him this happy.

"Oh Hermione, I can't believe that I actually got to marry Ginny. It's the best luck and we can play Quidditch together..." He trailed off, "I'm sorry 'Mione I know you haven't had the best luck."

"Yeah. It must be awful with the Ferret 'Mione. it's kinda gross if you ask me." Ron started to laugh at what he just said. I didn't find it as funny.

"It's actually not that bad actually Ronald. And he sure has been a lot nicer. He hasn't called you, or me for that matter, a name once. Just grow up." I felt bad the minute I said it, both Harry and Ron were taken aback by my words. They had been quite powerful.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Ron argued, "He has been so horrible to all of us for years and It seems like you've forgiven him in a second. Is it because you're fucking him now?"

I felt myself going red with anger and then I slapped him around the face with all my might. "How DARE you say that to me. It's not like I had a choice in the matter but Draco has apologised and not said one mean thing to me. He's actually been quite nice. Clearly he knows how to GROW UP!" With that I stormed off. How could he say that to me? HOW?!

I was so angry that I decided to skip dinner altogether- I couldn't face him until I'd calmed down. Instead I headed to the kitchens and got food from the extremely helpful house elves. They fussed over me as if was the best thing that a student had come to visit them, I knew that they wanted to be here but some small part of me still felt sorry for them. Before his death, Dumbledore had assured me that they were all free and were here by choice. I still tried to help them in little ways by stripping my bed for them and putting all my washing in a hamper. It still didn't feel like enough.

With my heavy plate I climbed up to the portrait and muttered the password to the kissing couple. I expected Draco to be down at the feast so I was most surprised when I saw him sitting on one of the sofas reading a book.

**Draco's point of view**

"I thought you were meeting Ginny."

"Change of plans." Hermione looked angrier than usual, clearly something had happened after she had left me sitting by the lake.

"Are you okay?" I got up and headed to where she was sitting on the window seat. I reassuringly placed my hand on her arm.

"I'm okay." I looked at her and she sighed, obviously seeing that I wasn't leaving without an answer she continued to speak, "Sometimes Ron can be very hurtful." Tears started to form in her eyes, one swelled and escaped down her face. With the pad of my thumb I gently wiped it away.

"What did he say?" She gulped and looked at me sadly.

"He said that I was sticking up for you because we were... fucking." She cringed as she said it and looked down at her hands embarrassed. I hated the Weasel more than ever, how could he say something like that to this dear sweet and innocent girl. She had done nothing wrong and from the sounds of things she stuck up for me, I was the cause of the Weasel's fury but he took it out on Hermione in one of the most hurtful ways. He basically called her a slut and that made me very angry. Hermione was nothing like that. He was an idiot for saying that, I knew Hermione would forgive him but she would always carry that label with her now.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." I picked up the plate from the coffee table and we both ate off it. We sat like that until the sun had sunk behind the hills in the distance. Silently, we went to bed and under the covers Hermione cried. I held her until her tears ceased and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Please review, hope you like this chapter x.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Draco's point of view**

When I woke up there was a warm indent where Hermione was meant to be. I looked and saw that her bag was missing so she'd probably already gone down to breakfast. I put my school uniform on and headed down to the Great Hall hoping to see her, to make sure she was alright after what had happened last night. I still couldn't believe that the Weasel could be so hurtful towards her, they were supposed to be the best of friends.

I sat down at the Slytherin table occasionally glancing over at Hermione; she wasn't talking. That was a bad sign. She was staring solemnly at her food ignoring whatever was being said. The Weasel was talking animatedly to his new wife- the needy affectionate one- and seemed oblivious to the hurt that Hermione was clearly still feeling. It was like Hermione wasn't even at the table because every time he'd glance in that direction it was to get food. He was ignoring her as if he had something to be mad about. He was stupid but that was nothing new.

I was angrier because I hated him now, before he had just been slightly irritating and I didn't really care much about him. Coming to Hogwarts this year I wanted to be a better person and when I found out that I was to marry Hermione I wanted to apologise to both Potter and Weasley. But now Weasley had messed that up, he had insulted Hermione because he didn't trust me. The only thing I could do to stop that lack of trust was to show him that I cared about Hermione and that I was sincerely very sorry for all I did pre-war. I would also need to forgive him for what he said, but I'd only do that when Hermione forgave him.

I wasn't excited for today as today was our first life counselling class. I'd never really thought about having kids, I'd always assumed that I'd have to have at least one male heir and then when I had that I wouldn't be forced to have anymore. Kids were never a priority for me, they were just something I thought I had to have. I didn't know how many Hermione would want, probably only the one. I felt bad for her because her situation isn't the easiest- she has an ex Death Eater for a husband and she's being forced to have a child with me or she'll have her magic stripped away from her.

In the classroom we sat in our couples on multicoloured bean bags that were arranged in a circle. The new teacher- Professor Shade- also sat on a bean bag. She had the longest blonde hair that was plaited all the way to her ankles and the glasses she wore were a deep cherry red and seemed to take up all the room on the face. When I first saw her I was tempted to laugh, but I held it in.

"Alright class today we are going to assess where you are at with one another. Some of you are bound to be closer and some of you will... well you won't be, but that is perfectly understandable. There is no judgement. Remember everyone is different and everyone will have a different experience." Her voice was very high pitched but she spoke very soothingly as if she was scared that we would be frightened. I suppose the topics could be considered quite frightening.

She then handed out some parchment with questions to everyone, "Now I want you all to pull your bean bags to a different part of the room so that your answers are private. There is no right or wrong answer here, I just want you to be truthful because then I will know where you are at in your relationship and that is essential for your future wellbeing. You have the next 20 minutes to complete the questionnaire." She smiled happily and then we all moved.

The questionnaire was...weird. I tried to answer as truthfully as possible.

**Name: **_Draco Malfoy_

**Partner:** _Hermione Malfoy(Granger)_

**Have you and your partner talked?**

_Yes_

**Do you get along with your partner?**

_Yes_

**Do you consider yourself as husband and wife?**

_Not really_

**Do you consider yourself as friends?**

_Yes_

**Do you consider yourself as acquaintances?**

_No_

**Are you comfortable around your partner?**

_Yes_

**Briefly describe sleeping arrangements.**

_We share the bed_

**Describe briefly how you view your partner?**

_She's pretty, smart, caring and funny._

**Do you find your partner attractive?**

_Yes_

**Do you like your partner?**

_Yes_

**Do you love your partner?**

_Maybe_

**Have you and your partner kissed?**

_No_

**If you haven't kissed your partner would you like to?**

_Yes_

**Have you and your partner had more intimate relations?**

_No_

**Do you want a child with your partner?**

_I don't know_

**Can you imagine a future with your partner?**

_Maybe_

It was hard to answer all of the questions, a bit embarrassing also. I did want to kiss Hermione, she was beautiful and amazing but I wasn't sure if I loved her yet. I could feel myself liking her and caring for her more and more each day but I think that the Professor wants a less complicated answer. Maybe I'm just too scared to admit how I really feel because she might not like me back.

**Hermione's point of view**

This is how I answered the questionnaire:

**Name: **_Hermione Malfoy_

**Partner:** _Draco Malfoy_

**Have you and your partner talked?**

_Yes_

**Do you get along with your partner?**

_Yes_

**Do you consider yourself as husband and wife?**

_No_

**Do you consider yourself as friends?**

_Yes_

**Do you consider yourself as acquaintances?**

_Not at all_

**Are you comfortable around your partner?**

_Yes_

**Briefly describe sleeping arrangements.**

_We share the double bed in our bedroom_

**Describe briefly how you view your partner?**

_He's kind and soft inside, he cares a lot about me and he's very smart_

**Do you find your partner attractive?**

_Yes_

**Do you like your partner?**

_Yes_

**Do you love your partner?**

_I don't know, not yet_

**Have you and your partner kissed?**

_No_

**If you haven't kissed your partner would you like to?**

_I think so_

**Have you and your partner had more intimate relations?**

_No_

**Do you want a child with your partner?**

_I want a child but I'm not sure_

**Can you imagine a future with your partner?**

_It depends on how he feels_

It was definitely weird evaluating how I felt about Draco. I didn't love him yet but I liked him- strongly. I was quite vague but some questions I just couldn't answer because in order to see a future I'd need to know whether Draco was invested in that future and if he wasn't then I wouldn't be able to imagine it. It also felt extremely weird writing Hermione Malfoy as my name, I hadn't had the need to do it before now. And Draco was attractive with his lean figure, his white blond hair and mesmerising blue grey eyes. I had definitely felt myself blush when I answered that question, I hope no one saw it.

Professor Shade collected all of the papers in and then she sorted then out into the couples.

"Don't worry class these are all confidential so only I will be able to see them, no one else, I hope you've answered all these questions truthfully because it will have a big impact on your journey in this class. Now I want you to use the remaining time to have a deep conversation about what you want out of your relationships with your partner. So find them and talk." She sat down on her bean bag and began to compare two questionnaires together. Before I'd even have a chance to find Draco he had pulled his bean bag over to me and sat down. Awkward silence ensued. I decided to be the brave one and ask him the question that had been bugging me since the questionnaire.

"Do you see us having a future?" His eyes widened in shock and I looked down at my hands as my face reddened. If he answered in the way I wanted him to then I'd know how he might feel about me.

"I want us to have a future, do you see us having a future together?" It was his turn for his cheeks to redden. It actually was quite endearing, I'd never seen him properly blush before. But his answer was still vague, he could not have any feelings for me and might want to because it would definitely make it easier for the both of us but then he could have feelings for me. My heart soared at the notion. "Hermione do you?"

"I do."

**A/N:Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far :).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Draco's point of view**

Ever since she said those two words I couldn't help but look at her in a different light. Instead of seeing her as a friend I began to contemplate what we could be. Yes we were husband and wife but to us the marriage was just a label- it meant nothing. Why couldn't it be disregarded and why couldn't we live a life in the proper chronological order? Why couldn't I ask her to be my girlfriend? Despite my change in views I could never gain the courage to tell her how I really felt. I was a death eater, how could she love someone like me?

For the next few months we fell into a comfortable routine. In the morning we would get up and walk down to breakfast. Sometimes we would talk about the homework we had or the lessons. Then in those lessons we would sit next to one another and do the work. The only real thing that differed were the life counselling classes; Professor Shade had us doing trust exercises, looking after fake babies and cleaning. All to prepare us for our life ahead. In the evening after dinner Hermione might go to the library to do her homework, when she got back we would talk on the sofa about the day, what made us laugh or the latest book we had read. Then we would go to bed where we would fall asleep in each others arms.

Every day I felt us getting closer. Most of the other couples were to the stage of kissing, they hadn't been forced into highly difficult couples. I even think that someone was pregnant. I always felt that pressure to progress things with Hermione but she had showed no other intention of kissing me since the incident at the lake and I didn't want to pressure her. We would take it at our own pace and it only mattered that she was pregnant before the end of the year.

It was now December, the leaves had long since browned and fallen to the ground in great masses and snow had begun to gently create a white carpet blanketing the freezing grass. Decorations for the Yule Ball were beginning to be put up, as always Hagrid heaved a massive snow into the Great Hall from the forbidden forest. I loved this time of year, my father and mother would always go away together so I could stay at Hogwarts and actually enjoy Christmas without the fear of being punished. This year I felt more nervous about the Christmas holidays as I still hadn't asked Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with me. I had a massive plan for that evening:

_1) Ask Hermione to the Ball._

_2) Dance with her._

_3) After her feet get tired take her outside._

_4) Take her to my favourite place (the lake spot) and confess my feelings and hope she feels the same way._

_5) Kiss her._

I know it was all cliché, I had watched many romantic comedies and read many stories and I just wanted the evening to be perfect for her, and me of course. I hoped that everything would go smoothly.

**Hermione's point of view**

The Christmas Holidays were a week away and the Yule Ball was two weeks away. Every day that passed was a day that I wondered when Draco would ask me to go with him.

"Maybe he doesn't even want to go Gin." Me and Ginny were in Hogsmeade, in the three broomsticks drinking Butterbeer. The air was alive with human activity so I was not scared of being overheard.

"Why are you waiting for him to ask, ask him yourself. There's no reason why you can't. Harry obviously assumed that we were going to go together so I started talking about what dress I would wear because I had no one to colour coordinate with, it was actually very funny seeing his panicked face and he said 'Ginny I thought we were going together' and I said 'Well you thought wrong.' His face went so red and then he asked me to go with him. I waited a whole day before I said yes."

My face scrunched up at the thought of Harry. I hadn't talked to him in months, he and Ron were always hanging out on the Quidditch pitch if they weren't with their significant others and Ron still hadn't apologised for what he said about me and Draco. It hurt to know that he could be happy without me in his life. To escape the misery I felt whenever I saw them I distracted myself by talking to Draco and Ginny but I still missed the laughs that I could be having with them.

"Sorry 'Mione. I did try talk to Harry but you know how stubborn he and Ron can be."

"It's fine, I know he and Ron are closer. I mean they spent months on the run without me and it has been awkward since Ron rejected me."

"He's always been an idiot."

"Yeah I know." I smiled sadly, despite Ginny's best efforts to cheer me up I knew in my heart that those months without me had shown them that I was only there to help them keep out of sticky situations. We hadn't really talked at all over the summer even though we had all stayed at the Burrow.

I drained the last of my Butterbeer and me and Ginny headed back to the dress shop that we had gotten our wedding dresses from. I know the ball is two weeks away but we wanted to go when it wasn't be busy. The theme of the Ball was simply that it was going to be a grand ball, which meant that I would have to wear a proper ball gown with plenty of skirts and petticoats. I was dreading it.

The lady directed us to the back of the shop. I was looking for only 5 minutes when I saw it. It was perfect.

When me and Ginny had both paid we walked through the town and bought some presents before going back to the castle through the falling snow.

**Draco's point of view**

Hermione walked through the door, cheeks bright red from the cold and melting snow in her hair. She was holding multiple bags and when she saw me she immediately hid them behind her back.

"You have to stay down here okay?" I didn't question it but I was a bit confused.

"Okay?" She quickly sprinted up the stair and after a lot of thumping later she reappeared and walked over to me.

"Draco will you go to the ball with me?" My head whipped up from the book I was reading and looked at her. She was sitting across from me biting her lip nervously. I hadn't been expecting that but I quite liked that she wanted to go with me and decided to take control of the situation. It actually just made me fall for her a lot more.

"I'd love to."

"I bought you something." She pulled a small bag out from behind her back and handed it to me. I accidently touched her hand and where our skin touched fireworks ricocheted though my body, our eyes met briefly and electricity sparked. Shaking off the feeling I pulled a smallish box out of the bag and opened it. Inside was a tie and it was a greyish blue colour.

"What's this for?"

"It matches my dress." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I can't believe she bought me a tie. I knew that without a doubt that this was now going to be my favourite tie. It was from her and it showed me that perhaps we could be something more and that gave me more courage to go through with what I had planned.

**A/N:Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hermione's point of view**

Today was the 24th of December- the day of the Yule Ball. Butterflies had been hammering in my chest all day in anticipation of tonight. This was sort of a first date, the thought sent a warmth racing through my cheeks. I was so nervous and yet so excited. Me and Ginny had decided to get ready at her place with some of the other girls- Pansy, Lavender and Luna. We had all gotten to know each other very well and any old feelings were instantly kicked to the curb. The war was in the past and now we had to look to the future.

Ginny's bathroom was the biggest with mirrors covering almost every surface so each of us girls sat in front of our mirrors and got ready. For my make up I wanted to be very subtle but at the same time striking. Pansy had let me borrow an expensive looking eyeshadow palette that had the perfect shade of silver. I gently brushed a little bit onto my eyelids so that you could see a faint sheen. I then put on some mascara and some very pretty pink lipstick. Ginny swept my hair into an elegant plait crown that twirled its way around my head; a few hairs escaped but Ginny deftly curled them with her wand to make them seem less accidental. I then put on my dress, feeling the weight of the skirts drag me down.

"Ugh they're so heavy." I complained, I really hated dressing up.

"Just spell them."

"What did you say Luna?" Luna looked very pretty in a light blue dress that was covered in little animals that were actually moving . It was amazing to see little bunnies hopping around in the grass and great eagles soaring high above them in the sky.

"Just spell the dress to make it lighter."

"That's a marvellous idea, I can't believe that I never thought about it before." I pointed my wand at my skirts and whispered the spell, the weight off my legs felt marvellous and the skirts were able to swish pleasantly around my ankles.

The dress I had chosen had a sweetheart shape that led into a plunging neckline. It was all covered in a floral grey blue lace that kept my modesty intact. The lace covered the white silk all the way to the floor and the flower patterns seemed to shine silver when my many skirts moved. I had gravitated to the dress almost instantly as it had reminded me of Draco's eyes. It was the exact same shade.

For shoes I had chosen a pair of comfortable white lace up boots. You couldn't really see them under the dress so I figured that It was better to be comfortable. I was also wearing a diamond necklace that my mother and father had gotten me for Christmas and Ginny had cast a spell on my hair that made it look slightly glittery. I felt so beautiful and I couldn't wait to see Draco.

I was surprised at Ginny's choice of Dress. Instead of the daring red that I was so used to seeing her in she had chosen a simple but elegant emerald green dress that complimented her hair and eyes to perfection. It was as if she were growing up and realised that she didn't have to be bold to be beautiful. Pansy was wearing a peach dress with plenty of frills on it. She hadn't seemed to happy about wearing it but when I spelled her glossy hair into the cutest ringlets her eyes began to water:

"Thank you, you've made me feel like a princess." And she looked like one, she looked like a beautiful princess on the way to meet her Prince Charming.

Lavender wore a lavender dress that was very revealing. She had gone for a more old fashioned look and had even decided to wear a corset. She looked like she could hardly breathe but there was no denying that Ron would love her dress.

The clock chimed and we were all ready for the Ball.

**Draco's point of view**

I hadn't really had chance to talk to Blaise and Theo this year but we had all decided to get ready together. I found out that they were both really happy with their wives and Theo even hinted that he and Susan were beginning to think about having kids. Blaise told me that despite Luna's crazy appearance she actually was very clever and he admired that she was able to be herself in the face of adversity. I was so happy that we could all move on from the brutality that we had experienced from our parents during the war and so happy that now we could live our lives the way we wanted to.

I put my crisp black suit on with a white shirt and Hermione's tie. Just looking at it made my heart beat faster in my chest. I was so nervous to tell her how I felt. Both Blaise and Theo had congratulated me on the plan and agreed that it was the best time to do it. I mean what's more romantic than a ball right?

The clock chimed so I made my way to the entrance hall and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione to arrive.

God, she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Every step she took down the stairs towards me made her shine. Her hair shimmered faintly and her dress seemed to be alive with molten silver. The top of the dress clung to her figure and then the material gracefully made its way into voluminous skirts. The lace on top was a steely grey blue colour that perfectly matched my tie and I even saw some white boots poking out from underneath all that fabric- that was my Hermione. The minute she reached the bottom step I took her hand, being very careful not to glance for too long at the plunging neckline that was craftily hidden by the patterned lace. She was beautiful and I hoped that she didn't take too much notice of my hands that were beginning to get very sweaty. Man. I was so in love with her.

I led her in to the Great Hall. It was beautifully decorated with twelve Christmas trees that were bedecked with thousand of baubles. There was a dance floor that took up most of the room and it flashed so brightly and there was also a refreshment table where the teachers table was supposed to be. There were a couple of chairs and tables littered in the corners of the room but the main attraction was clearly the buffet. Instead of savoury food it was laden with all sorts of candy; chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, jelly slugs, sugar quills and pumpkin pasties. I grabbed a chocolate frog and saw the card. It was Hermione, she was smiling up at me blushing prettily. I went to show Hermione but she was fighting her way through the crowd towards the sugar quills.

Finally, she got one and we sat down and ate our sweets. I then showed her the card and she snatched it out of my hands straight away.

"Ugh how embarrassing. Promise me you'll never show anyone." Her blush was so endearing and made her seem even more alive with vitality.

"Fine," I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. "You don't have to worry though, you are beautiful." I took it back form her and slipped it into one of my suits many pockets.

"You are also looking very beautiful." She laughed then at my confused expression, I was beautiful? I'd rather that she said I was handsome I would have been able to respond to that a lot better. I'd never been called beautiful before.

"Beautiful?" She just smiled at me happily and then the music began to play.

"Oh it's a good song! Let's go dance." She grabbed my arm and we began to dance. I don't really do much dancing in all truth, I was very uncomfortable but with a little guidance from Hermione I began to loosen up. I can't tell you how long we danced for. We grabbed loads of refreshments- I didn't know that dancing was such hard work. We were dancing to a very upbeat number when a slow song came on, without hesitation I wrapped my arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to me. She gently rested her head against my chest and we swirled in a circular motion.

The music faded into the background as did the chatter of everyone else as I looked at the warm beauty that I was so lucky to have in my arms. She was looking right back at me, her eyes alive in the pulsing lights from the dancefloor. I craned my neck downwards and she stretched her neck upwards and our lips met so soft and sweet. A deep burning sensation flooded through me and I was breathless when she pulled away.

"Hermione I..." A force suddenly hit me in the face and I fell to the floor.

"Ron NO!" Hermione's voice screeched. A blow hit me in my stomach forcing all the air out of my lungs. My eyes started to water as my lungs clawed my throat for air. "RON STOP IT!"

"Hermione I'm just trying to protect you from that bastard."

"Ronald Weasley how can you be so blind? I don't need to be protected from him. We are husband and wife."

"But he kissed you."

"No I kissed him."

"Slut." By now the room had gone silent so I'm sure everyone heard the deafening crack of Hermione's hand meeting the Weasel's face. I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position and I saw silent tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the hall. Hands hoisted me up to my feet (Theo and Blaise) and my lungs instantly filled up with air. As soon as I was able to stand up properly I punched the ass in the face, smiling at the satisfying crack it made and stumbled after Hermione.

**Hermione's point of view**

I was so embarrassed and upset how could Ron do that to me again? I didn't register where my feet were taking me until I felt a cold breeze brush my face. Somehow I had gotten to the Astronomy Tower- my favourite place in Hogwarts. As the fresh air made its way into my lungs I began to relax and I headed to the edge of the tower to lean on the railing. The bright full moon hung low in the night sky casting a ghostly glow. The stars twinkled quietly and the night was filled with sounds of nocturnal animals coming out of their slumber. I wiped the tears from my face and froze when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sorry." His hands snaked around my waist and his head rested in the crook of my neck.

"It's not your fault." I turned around and looked into his sad grey eyes.

"It feels like it, it was all going so well and I had to ruin it."

"You didn't ruin anything." His close proximity made my lips tangle in anticipation. The kiss we had shared on the dance floor had been gentle but when our lips clashed together this time- well we burnt.

His hands sent fireworks through me as they caressed my face with a careful ferocity as if he was scared that I was going to break. I pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. I felt that I was on fire, every nerve ending felt like it was being fried. He pulled away and smiled at me- I felt so breathless and dizzy. He then took my hands in his and began to talk:

"Hermione over the last few months we have grown closer and as I've got to know you I've felt myself falling more in love with you everyday. Don't feel obligated to say anything, I just want to let you know that I love you." My insides warmed, if the kisses hadn't been a confirmation of how he felt, well I definitely knew how he felt and I wasn't scared to tell him that I reciprocated those feelings.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Draco pulled me into a hug and I felt so warm and safe in his arms- a feeling that I hadn't felt in so long. We stayed watching the sun cast its glorious rays into the sky, forcing the darkness to recede.

"Hermione," He pulled something out of his pocket and began to get down on his knees, "You don't have a ring and I want the world to know that you're mine. Will you wear it?" He opened the box and inside on a plush velvet cushion was a silver ring, a delicate band, with a small diamond set into it between two even smaller emeralds. It was perfect. I nodded- speechless.

The ring slid onto my finger perfectly. Looking at the ring and then into his eyes I felt that I'd never been happier.

**Draco's point of view**

She loved me back and she had accepted my ring. I had searched forever to find something that embodied Hermione perfect. It was simple but striking just like her. I felt like a massive weight had been taken off my shoulders. It was like I was the moon and she the sun- by casting her light and positivity into the world she made me better, brighter as a result. The future had never felt so promising as I held her in my arms.

As the sun began to rise a lot faster and Hermione started to yawn, we headed back down millions of steps and walked through the empty halls to get back to our rooms. I ignored the beaming faces of Gabriel and Dominique as they took in our ruffled appearances and noticed that our hands were intertwined. We both got ready for bed and under the covers we snuggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her face was alight with happiness and I kissed her perfect chapped lips gently before pulling her closer into me. I never wanted to let her go. Ever.

**A/N:Please review, hope you liked this chapter x.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hermione's point of view**

I woke up to see Draco smiling down at me already dressed for the day.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" As my eyes adjusted to the cold light streaming through the open curtains I saw mountains of presents piled up beside the bed. I had already bought and wrapped my presents and sent them the day before to their new owners. I had even bought a present for Ron thinking that it could have been a sign of peace but now that peace could never be achieved unless he showed signs of remorse. The shame welled up inside of me and I did my best to suppress the overwhelming sadness I was beginning to feel. Today was going to be a good day because I was to spend it with Draco.

Draco immediately began to separate the pile of presents into two piles, mine and his. I scrambled out of bed when he had finished and pulled on my jumper and began to tear the wrapping paper off the closest present.

From Ginny and Harry I got some nice perfume that I had spotted in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. From Pansy I got this beautiful silken blue scarf and from Luna I got the Christmas edition of the Quibbler. I even had the classic present from Mrs Weasley, it was a beautiful deep purple jumper that was made out of the softest wool I had ever felt. From Lavender I received a magazine full of beauty tips and from Blaise I had gotten a letter:

_To the new Mrs Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you to say thank you for giving Draco a chance. I know that we have not spoken in many years- maybe not even at all- but I would like it if we could become friends. You have found it in your heart to forgive Draco and I'm hoping that you could forgive me too._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Blaise Zabini_

Before I proceeded to conquer the pile of presents still left over I grabbed a piece of parchment and began to scribble a reply to Blaise:

_Blaise,_

_I forgive you for everything. _

_Hermione_

"Thank you." Draco had read both letters over my shoulder.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know and that's why I love you. You are so selfless and so utterly amazing." He gave me an innocent peck but I blushed as if he had kissed me passionately in front of a room full of people. "Now here's my present." He handed me a small box but I looked up at him confused.

"I thought this was my present." I showed him my hand, the ring still on my finger.

"No that was not a present. That was to tell the world that you are mine forever and always, now open the present." I pulled the wrapping off a small box. Hesitantly I opened it and inside was the most delicate necklace I had ever seen. The silver necklace held a bright emerald pendant that matched my ring perfectly. "It's the Malfoy necklace, it can only be given to the person that you love the most and once on it will stay with the owner until one of the couple dies."

"So very romantic," I joked. He pulled the necklace out of the box and gently placed it around my neck. It hung perfectly between my collar bones. For a moment we stood there my back to his belly and I just felt his gentle breath stir the hair on my neck. Then the moment ended and I opened the last of the presents.

From my mother I had gotten a new quill and 3 pots of ink. From my father I had got an assortment of muggle sweets enough to last me for a year. And finally I had a present that had no label on. Inside was a notebook and on the first page was a letter.

**_Danger follows you like a shadow._**

**_Watch your back because you never know who wants it stabbed._**

**_Every time I sense trouble a brief description will appear in this magic notebook._**

**_Just put a drop of ink on the first page every day._**

**_That will allow me to communicate with you._**

**_Stay safe._**

**_Your guardian angel_**

I put the notebook away in my desk, I didn't want to show Draco because I didn't want to worry him. It was probably just a prank anyway. I dismissed it and then I reached for the present I had expected to receive but there was nothing there. Ron hadn't sent a present. I tried to out aside the hurt that painfully made its way to my heart and failed. We had always exchanged Christmas presents for as long as I could remember. Even Draco's knowing hug and kiss to the forehead couldn't quench the sadness that swelled up inside of me. We had fought before but Christmas was Christmas and we were supposed to be friends.

**Draco's point of view**

Her face was sad as she looked at the now empty space on the floor- I didn't even need to ask why she was upset. It hurt me to think that even though he wasn't insulting her his absence could still make her miserable. She needed to forget him today and I had the perfect plan to make that happen.

"Get dressed it's almost time to go."

"Go where." Surprise sparkled in her eyes as she saw me pull out a bag from beneath my desk that I had already packed for today.

"Wear something warm."

XXXX

I covered my eyes with my hands as we apparated to the spot. I had chosen this location because I knew that she needed to get away from school and the work and the toxic friendships. Today was going to be a good day.

I uncovered her eyes and let her take in the scene before her.

"Draco, it's so beautiful! Where are we?"

"We are in Wales." I let myself take in the vast expanse of forest that surrounded the space where we stood at the bottom of a deep valley. It had taken me days to ask for permission to come here and another couple of days to set this all up. But, it was all worth it to see that breathtaking smile on Hermione's face, to see her eyes light up with wonder and to feel her excitement as she swirled around taking in the small expanse of land.

**Hermione's point of view**

The minute Draco took of my blindfold my worries fizzled away like distant memories. We were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees and hills. In the clearing fairy lights had been strung from every tree lighting up the place with a warm homey glow. The canopy of trees blocked of the sky making the warmth spread all through the dark woods making this place seem special and safe as if it was only for me and Draco. A picnic had lovingly been laid out on top of warm tartan blankets and plenty of pillows adorned the ground- perfect for sitting on. In one of the trees was a book, a book that I had wanted since the dawn of time but I had never been able to find the original copy. I smiled feeling my cheeks stretch at the sheer force of my happiness and wonder.

This place was heaven on Earth.

"Draco, it's so beautiful! Where are we?"

"We are in Wales." That explained the copious hills. Draco walked to the book and picked it up and handed to me. I didn't say anything as I inhaled the perfect scent of old books. I gently placed it back in the tree- feeling Draco's eyes follow me- before I launched myself into his arms and began to kiss him.

We had never kissed so intensely before and my heart began to beat in a nervous flutter as the kiss deepened. His hands roamed down my spine and rested on my hips dragging me closer to him. I fisted my hands in his hair and gasped when I felt him bite my lip. In response I pulled him closer, he needed to be closer, and felt my body thrum with life. I felt so alive in this moment as his hands lovingly stroked my face and as we broke apart the only thought that ran through my mind was that I could do that forever.

He smiled somewhat timidly as he sat on the ground and handed me a plate. On it were some of my favourite foods- pumpkin pasties, chips and spaghetti. It all seemed like a weird combination but I greedily started to eat and everything was perfect, I felt so special that he had made this effort all for me! For pudding we had chocolate cake and chocolate frogs and sugar quills and when we had finally finished eating I patted my bulging belly happily: I had never eaten so many of my favourite foods all at once.

"That was perfect thank you." He blushed and nodded lazily. He was probably feeling just as drowsy as I was after eating all that food.

He pulled me in next to him and we watched the birds flit cheerily through the vibrant green canopy above us. It was so tranquil here that I never wanted to leave here and his side. The food and the warmth had me drifting off and when Draco shook my shoulder gently to wake me up I saw that it was night time as there was no longer a faint light trickling through the leaves above.

"It's time to go." I frowned sadly. Today had just been perfect. I kissed him deep and longingly wanting to stay in his warm cocoon for a little bit longer. Reluctantly, I then took his warm hand and let him apparate us back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I love to hear what you have to say and I really hope you are enjoying it and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon x.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione's point of view**

The journal was on my desk, taunting me. I wanted to put some ink on the first page but I resisted. I wasn't going to entertain this joke, it wasn't funny. But somehow I felt myself grabbing a quill, opening the ink, and watching as the midnight blue ink splashed onto the page. Dread pooled in my stomach as one word appeared :

_**Thanks**_

I added another one but no more writing appeared. I heard Draco beginning to stir so I hastily spelled it into the drawer. No one would be able to access it without my permission. I don't know what it was about that diary but the words that I had read about danger wouldn't leave me be. In every spare moment I felt myself watching everyone around me- wondering if they were the danger the book was talking about.

Another thing that bugged me about this was it was too like Voldemort's Horcrux. I didn't trust it at all but I was ensnared and I knew that every day I would put a drop of ink onto that first page if it meant that I could ensure that me and Draco avoided any danger. I just want a peaceful life.

"Morning sleepy head, rise and shine." I gave him a quick kiss and then jumped up and picked up the tray of food I had gotten from the kitchens.

"Wow what a lovely thing to wake up to." Draco walked over to me and I felt my cheeks heating up when I noticed he was only wearing pants. Ignoring the food ,he put it on the side and dragged me towards the bed. Our lips locked and I pulled him closer until every part of me felt entwined with him. Like yesterday the kiss deepened, out tongues clashed and I felt my heart race excitedly. We fell onto the bed, a mash of limbs, and my hand roamed greedily over his soft velvety chiselled chest.

His hands slid down to my waist and began to play with the hem of my jumper. I felt his cold fingers swoop casually over the small of my back as he seemed to press me closer to him. I was straddling his waist when I felt his hands inch higher about to caress the curve of my...

"I'm hungry, aren't you hungry I mean really hungry and we don't want to waste the food. The house elves were so kind in preparing it for us we don't want to waste it." I had scrambled off the bed and had begun to stuff the food into my mouth when I noticed how quiet Draco was. He was watching me knowingly. The knowing look caused my blood to boil- not in a good way. In a I want to punch you way.

In that moment I felt so small and ashamed of my lack of experience that I just stormed out. It didn't matter that I was a virgin did it? Did Draco care? Did he still love me? I tried to banish his face from my mind but that look was burned into my brain.

I didn't notice when I rounded a corner and crashed into Blaise.

"Hey Hermione thanks for the letter, it means so much to me."

"It's all right." He took one look at me and dragged me into an alcove.

"Are you alright?" I didn't want to tell him but I also didn't want to lie to him. He wanted a friendship and I wanted it to and no long lasting friendship started with deceit.

"No, me and Draco were kissing when he tried to move it forward... and I just can't. It scares me... I mean I've never been with someone like... like that before and... do you think he will still like me if I'm a virgin." Blaise just burst into laughter. I felt my cheeks turning red with embarrassment- I hardly knew him and I was pouring my soul out to him, how pathetic. Blaise must have seen the self-loathing as he paused and looked at me more seriously.

"Oh Hermione, ever since you got married I could tell that Drake likes you. I mean he wouldn't stop going on and on about you, it was actually quite annoying. And he won't care that you've never been with anyone before, that doesn't matter to him. What matters is that you are happy and he won't push you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with doing. Just talk to him okay." I looked up at Blaise and saw that he was very sincere. I knew that what he said was all true, some small part of me was still scared but I didn't feel as upset as I had before.

"Thank you Blaise. I have a feeling that we will be very fast friends." Blaise smiled so wide that I swore it reached his ears, happily he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear,

"Me too."

**Draco's point of view**

Things were heating up, I just needed to be closer to her. She was like a drug that I couldn't live without. My mind screamed at me to slow down but I couldn't. Then she pulled away and began rambling and stuffing food into her mouth. It hit me then that she had never done this before and I didn't even have time to apologise before she had disappeared. I pulled on my clothes hastily running to the portrait door but she was nowhere to be seen. I didn't want to run all around Hogwarts to find her, she clearly needed space. I headed back and sat on the sofa watching the portrait door and hoping it would open to reveal my Hermione.

XXXX

It seemed like forever before she walked in. Sheepishly she smiled and came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Do you still like me?"

"Of course I do. I love you Hermione more than you can ever know." I pulled her into my side, relishing the feeling at knowing we were okay.

"I love you too Draco."

XXXX

For the rest of the day we both did extra work. Hermione puzzling over a particularly difficult arithmancy puzzle and me finishing off a potions essay. I liked the silence, it was an easy silence, one where no one felt the need to fill it. It was very peaceful and I relished the thought of many more nights like this. I was so lucky that Hermione had chosen me, well chosen to forgive me. She didn't exactly get a choice in having to marry me but she seemed to be happy now; I hoped she was happy.

The fresh light of the day slowly moved into a beautiful evening glow. Amber highlights warmed the room and the fire magically lit and the room seemed to get toastier and toastier. I felt my eyes drooping and I looked over to Hermione but she wasn't there.

I slowly heaved myself up from the chair and headed up the steps. I found her gazing wistfully out over the lake on the window seat on the stairs. She didn't turn around she just held out her hand, once my hand was in hers she pulled me down beside her and snuggled into my side.

"I really do love you Draco, and I want to be with you in that way I'm just not sure that I'm ready yet."

"I'm going to stop you there, you don't need to explain yourself. I promise you don't have to do anything you don't want to do and I promise that I will never- ever- force you to do anything. Obviously, there is an expectation to have children... I just want you to feel ready. I wish we could take this whole process slower."

"Me too," she sighed wistfully and I kissed her head, inhaling her intoxicating scent. God I loved her so much.

**A/N: Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Guardian angel's point of view**

I watched them as they snuggled together. She looked so happy and I was glad that she felt safe enough to snuggle up with her new husband. As long as he protected her then I was happy. But there was a small part of me was jealous, I had watched her from afar and I had fallen in love with her up close but she didn't want me. I knew it was creepy and stalkerish sending her that journal and watching her but I had heard whispers that a rebellion was brewing.

I had been to countless of wizarding hangouts and the only thing I heard was her name. Hermione Granger also known as the brains behind Voldemort's demise. If I couldn't be with her then I would protect her until my dying day.

**Hermione's point of view**

The Christmas Holidays were almost over and I had loved every minute of my time with Draco. Not only had we gotten closer emotionally, we had gotten closer physically as well. The way we kissed had begun to lose its innocence and it had become more mature. It made me feel alive in a way that I'd never felt before. I felt so beautiful when he looked at me and he held me ever so tenderly against him. I loved him. Of course I did and there was no doubt that he loved me back.

We had taken the opportunity to spend more time with other couples. We had been so isolated since we had gotten married because we were focusing on our relationship but now that we were more secure together we realised how secluded we had become. Since my dispute with Ron at the Yule ball I hadn't even spoken to Ginny- I knew I was avoiding her. I didn't want to put her in that position of choosing between me and Ron.

Today we were going to meet Luna and Blaise in Hogsmeade for some Butterbeer. Then I was going to go shopping with Ginny. I was so nervous to see her, it had been less than a week but it felt like a lifetime. Me and Ginny had always been so close and having this distance between us was strange. She had invited me to go shopping so it definitely gave me hope that nothing was wrong between us. I hoped that it would be okay.

Luna and Blaise were so in love, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Both of them kept on cradling Luna's belly protectively- it was obvious that she was pregnant. Instead of the happiness that should have swept through me, I felt jealous. I wanted a child.

I had never wanted children specifically. I had always assumed that it would happen to me when it did. I never pictured myself actively wanting a child but looking at the slight bulge of Luna's belly I realised how much I wanted a child that was half me and half Draco. Obviously, I would want the child to look more like Draco with his beautiful blonde locks and his lovely timeless looks. Eventually they told us their faces never looking downcast for a second.

"Oh Luna I'm so happy for you!" I got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Hermione, it feels scary but I know that I'll be supported the whole way through especially with the Ministry wanting to preserve wizarding life and all."

"We'll definitely be supported, I've already spoken to McGonagall and she's already got us a lot more counselling." Draco nodded and patted Blaise on the back supportingly.

"Blaise I can't believe you're going to be a father." I proclaimed excitedly. Even though I was a bit surprised I could see him being a good father to his child. I was really happy for Luna and her future child. They would be a proper family.

"Me neither." He smiled, gazing at Luna. He kissed her on the side of her head and wrapped his long arms around her.

**Draco's point of view**

I watched Hermione's reaction to the news. There was something not quite right in her face when she hugged Luna, as if she were not wholly happy for them. I could see guilt and a foreign emotion in her eyes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I knew I couldn't do it whilst we were here and she was going shopping with Ginny so I'd have to wait until after she got back.

I was honestly so happy for Blaise, he had always wanted to be a father and now he had the opportunity to be the dad that his own father had never been.

Not too long after this amazing news they left because Luna was feeling tired. They left and I watched Hermione carefully. She seemed very in her head and I wasn't sure if that was because she was nervous about meeting Ginny, even though I'd told her countless of times that it would be okay, or if she was somehow upset about Luna and Blaise having a child.

"You alright Hermione?"

"Yeah...um I need to go and meet Ginny." I watched as she nervously finished her drink and walked to the pub. She didn't turn around, she just left.

**Hermione's point of view**

My nerves pooled in the bottom of my stomach- they writhed and swirled, they couldn't be ignored. Coupled with the jealousy from seeing how happy Luna and Blaise were I was feeling like a mess. Maybe I could just go back to school and cancel the meeting with Ginny. I wanted to but I knew I couldn't do that. Just down the street was Ginny, her flaming red hair poked out from underneath a woolly hat. She was waiting for me- alone.

I walked up to her, my feet dragging in the snow. Why was I so scared?

She didn't see me until I was right next to her.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Hermione, can we go for a walk I don't really feel like shopping."

"Sure." Her face remained the same- blank. Something wasn't right.

We walked side by side, not saying anything until we reached the end of the town. Ginny then sank onto the nearest bench and I followed suit. I was so worried about her, she looked like she was about to be sick.

"I'm pregnant."

Wow.

The force of that statement hit me like a slap around the face.

"I wanted to tell you Hermione the minute I found out and I haven't told Harry yet and I don't know what to say or do because I want you there with me, helping me through and I'm feel so sick that because of my idiot brother that can't happen. I'm so sorry Hermione that I haven't reached out to you sooner I just... I never know the right things to say."

I was in shock, I tried to process what she just said but it all seemed to jumble together into a big pile of nothing. All I could hear was 'I'm pregnant', spinning around my head.

"Hermione are you alright?" I realised how selfish I was being, I wanted to be there for Ginny she was like a sister to me.

"Gin this is absolutely wonderful, and don't worry about me and Ron I'm sure it will get sorted. And when you tell Harry I just know he's going to be absolutely delighted he's always wanted a big family."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." We hugged and I felt the pieces start to fall into place. I was happy for Ginny and for Luna, I was also happy about mine and Draco's relationship. We will have a child eventually and I shouldn't be worried that everyone else is having one right now. I seemed to breathe easier as my rational returned to me and my irrational thoughts dissipated into the cold air.

Me and Ron would be fine. It might take a while to become friends again but we could be cordial for Ginny. I would be nice to Ron for Ginny, because Ginny didn't need the added stress of arguing people around her. I just hoped that Ron would be as helpful. We walked back up to the castle and we both seemed to feel better. The vitality had returned to Ginny's face and I could see how excited she was to start the next chapter in her life, I was just glad that I could be a part of it.

**A/N: Please review x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hermione's point of view**

Every time I seemed to walk down the corridor, Ron was standing there with his wife- Lavender Brown. On this occasion she was running her fingers all over his chest, laughing her sickly sweet smile. In other words I wish she'd stop being so pathetic. We still hadn't spoken and the Christmas break was over now. There was no way to avoid each other but seeing how happy he was without me stung more than I thought it would. I couldn't help that I loved Draco, the same way he couldn't help that he liked Lavender. He was being totally biased and unrealistic. Houses didn't matter now, we had finished the war and we were safe- Draco wasn't a threat and if I could forgive him why couldn't Ron.

"Mrs Malfoy?"

"Sorry Professor." I couldn't help but blush- I always payed attention in class.

"It's quite alright, just make sure that you pay attention." I couldn't help but see the look of disappointment on Flitwick's face. I was meant to be paying attention! I pinched myself trying to get myself out of this daze.

After the lesson Draco came up to me and we walked in silence. I couldn't say anything to him about what I was really feeling, he wouldn't understand why I was still upset about someone who clearly didn't care about me. He was respectful and silent, I appreciated that but this monotony of only having these kinds of frustrating problems bored me to no end. The war was easier to work out, you could end that through tactics and one side would always win- in this there's no winners.

The day flew by and I was just as distracted in all my lessons, I kept feeling my gaze be pulled to looking outside. Every time I looked back inside, I found myself longing to be out there in the snow. I felt this urge inside me to get up, run out of the class and just go outside. I am clearly very bored. This restlessness only got worse. My dream that night was walking through snow- bare footed for some reason- heading towards the mountains just past Hogsmeade. I almost got to a cave when I woke up, the crisp cold sun was shining and Draco was stirring. He went to have a shower and then I pulled out the notebook.

_**Ignore the urges at all cost, check that you're not under a spell. **_

_**Focus.**_

Even the mystery person was worried. I immediately got out my wand and checked, no spell had been cast on me. I wasn't under an enchantment and I hadn't been drugged. Still the urge roared inside my blood.

**_What's happening to me?_**

The response was brief but oddly comforting.

**_I don't know but I'll find out._**

This thing that had seemed like a curse was actually a miracle. Today I would ignore my urge and then I'd give notebook person a day to find out what was happening to me. I would check on him tomorrow. Some small part of me wanted to tell Draco but I really didn't want to worry him. What if it was nothing?

**Guardian angel's point of view**

Hermione wrote to me today, she actually wrote back to me in the notebook! I hoped that it meant she was trusting me more. Every time I checked up on her I saw her in a daze, something was happening to her and I wasn't really sure what. I saw her doing the spells and was extremely baffled when I saw that they came back negative. I was convinced she'd been spelled. What else could be causing her to become so drawn to the outside.

I really didn't want to leave but I had to. Only one person could give me the answers that I needed, and he was all the way in Australia. It'd take me a whole day to apparate there- considering the rests I'd need. I prayed that Hermione could resist the urge just for a few more days.

**Draco's point of view**

Hermione was acting strange, stranger than usual. I couldn't deny it any longer. When I had come down back to the bedroom she'd acted like she had almost been caught doing something suspicious. The rest of the day she acted in pretty much the same way ; in lessons she didn't focus and her friendships were slipping away. Ginny had tried to talk to her but she had brushed past her as if she couldn't hear anything. She only really talked to me anymore and she was refusing to go outside. And she loved going outside.

That evening Hermione looked like she was in pain and I saw her put her wand on her bedside table instead of on her desk.

"Hermione what's wrong." I took in her appearance and she had turned a ghostly white, a sheen of sweat gave her a sickly glow and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Can you get my notebook?" I picked up one and she said: "Use the key." I did and in the locked compartment was a notebook I didn't recognise.

"What is this?" I held it up and opened it, there was nothing in there. It was blank. "Hermione," with one fell swoop she had fallen to the floor gasping for breath. I shoved the notebook in my pocket and picked her up- running to get to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong with her?" I questioned Madam Pomfrey as soon as Hermione had been placed on a bed.

"I don't know Mr Malfoy, I'm going to have to run a couple of tests, that should tell me more. Could you just stand behind the curtain please?" I nodded hesitantly and slumped into a chair. I pulled the notebook back out of my pocket because it was digging into me and I opened it again. There was writing.

**_Hermione you need to get to the cave you saw in your dreams, you need to go outside._**

**_Please trust me._**

I looked on other pages but there was nothing else. Anger rushed through my veins. Hermione had been talking to someone and now she was unconscious in the hospital wing. Why didn't she tell me? The anger gave way to betrayal and I almost hurled the notebook into the fire. How could she- my wife- do this to me? However, the betrayal I felt lasted barely a minute, I was so worried about Hermione that I couldn't really think about anything else. She needed to get better because I honestly didn't know what I was going to do if she didn't.

The clock seemed to move at a snails pace whilst I waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell me what was wrong with her. At the hour mark McGonagall stormed into the hospital wing and disappeared behind the curtain. Fervent whispering ensued and before I knew it they were both looking at me worry etched into their faces.

"How long has Mrs Malfoy been acting weirdly?" McGonagall asked.

"Since Monday." I answered. McGonagall turned to Pomfrey and proceeded to say;

"It could be that."

"That, it can't be. It's only a legend."

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know." I could only watch as they argued back and forth feeling the worry settle like a dead weight in my chest. Something was really wrong, what if she died? Tears started to form but I chocked them down and coughed the lump in my throat away.

"Has she mentioned a cave?" McGonagall asked her face looking strained. I sat there in shock, the notebook had mentioned a cave. Surely that meant something.

"She hasn't but this has." I opened the notebook and showed them the writing. That seemed to settle whatever debate they were having, they immediately trusted the notebook however I was still sceptical.

"I know where the cave is, we must go right away before it's too late?"

"Too late? What do you mean by too late?" McGonagall patted me on the shoulder sadly.

"Malfoy, if what we think is wrong with Hermione then she could be dead in minutes. We need to get her to a cave, a cave that I have only read about, if there is any chance of saving her." A cave? What was a cave going to do? "Please trust us Malfoy, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." As quickly as possible we left the school grounds, McGonagall levitating Hermione in the air. As soon as we'd left the borders I grabbed onto McGonagall and felt the uprooting sensation of being apparated.

The very first thing I noticed was that night had fallen, and we were surrounded by snow. Then I noticed that we were outside a cave, you couldn't see into it, it was seemingly bottomless and I could imagine that the cave led to tunnels that twisted all the way through the mountain. Then a hulking figure emerged, the light from his wand casting long shadows on his bearded face.

"You!?You've been talking to Hermione?" I stated in disbelief. I hadn't seen him in years.

"Yes but we don't have time to talk about that right now, follow me." We did, we followed him into the murky unknown. I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't live to regret my decision to trust him, it's not like I had a choice anyway. I needed to help Hermione, and if this helped her, then well... you know I'd do anything to help her.

**A/N: Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Draco's point of view**

I pulled out my wand and whispered the spell that set its tip alight. McGonagall and Pomfrey had done the same. We walked through the cave, deeper and deeper until the air became stale around us. It was like I could feel the weight of the mountain on top of me as we moved into the darkness. I was scared, so scared. For Hermione, for me, even for the people who would surely miss her. If this didn't end well then I'd even feel sorry for that Weasel.

"We are almost there, not to far to go now." His voice rang through the tunnel, I picked up my speed so that I could walk alongside Hermione's floating form. Her face was deathly grey and I could barely see her chest move as air rasped through her lungs. My heart thudded, we needed to move faster!

"This is?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes just set her down there." He pointed to a section of the floor that was covered in weird markings that had been drawn onto the floor by chalk. Not too far away was a pool of blue glistening water. I immediately wanted to jump into its depths and I could see the same look of concentration on everyone's faces as they ignored the urge.

"What now?" I asked impatiently.

"We need to join hands and think about her life force. I will explain later about how this has happened but first we must make her better." It was strange hearing him speak more than a couple of words, when he had last been at Hogwarts he only communicated in grunts and broken sentences- his English had improved immeasurably.

On either side of me was Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, I took their hands and began to think about her.

Memories flooded to my mind.

_I watched her from afar, scared to talk to her in case my father found out and punished me. I hated the punishments but something told me that I needed to know her..._

_...When she walked down those stairs in that dress I'd never seen anyone prettier. I wanted to confess my love for her right then..._

_...We were to be married! Maybe this could be my redemption..._

_...Her eyes looked at me ever so warmly, I could finally see the love and affection that I had fought so hard to earn. I loved her and she loved me..._

_...Her laugh- her musical laugh- and those freckles, and the way she bites her lip. She would be the death of me..._

All of these beautiful moments passed before my mind as I saw every single moment that I had know Hermione Granger- now my wife, Hermione Malfoy. I saw her and I knew that she would survive this because I loved her so much. My eyes flew open at the sound of a gasp and I almost screamed when I saw what was happening. Those memories, along with the ones from McGonagall, Pomfrey and... and him... were pouring out of chests into Hermione's chest. Her body seemed to absorb them and with every memory more colour returned to her cheeks.

Then the memories stopped. We all let go of each others hands and then took a step towards Hermione.

"For the last step we need to put her into the water, make sure that no water lands on you. It can cause you great harm."

"Then why are we putting _my_ wife into it?"

"You must trust me Malfoy, I know that must be hard as you love her very much but if you want her to wake up then we must do this." I had no choice, he saw the worry flaming in my eyes and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I promise I will explain when she's awake." I nodded and then helped him lift her into the glittering water. Instead of sinking like I had expected, her body floated and her hair fanned out around her head- she looked like she had a halo. Then the water flashed a brilliant white and I had to sheild my eyes from it because of how blinding. Slowly the light dimmed and Hermione's form floated back to the shore and we dragged her out of the water.

She was completely dry- and her eyes were open!

"Hermione!"

"Draco?" She groaned, eyes searching in the dark.

"Oh thank god you're okay." I sank down to the floor and pulled her into my arms. I immediately relaxed when I felt her soft arms wrap themselves around my waist. I felt her comforting warmth and my heart slowed down to a bearable beat. She was safe.

Then she stiffened suddenly and the panic reared.

"Hermione are you okay?" But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the shadows.

"Krum is that you?"

**A/N: I know it's short but I really hoped you liked this chapter, please review :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hermione's point of view**

I couldn't believe what I saw. Hiding in the shadows it was Victor Krum himself. I hadn't seen him since, well since the Triwizard tournament. We had written letters to one another but over time we had stopped. I think we both weren't committed to a long distance relationship, plus it didn't help that I liked Ron.

As soon as I said his name he stepped out of the shadows, he had changed. Physically his build was very similar- square shoulders, muscular arms. But he now had a rather large beard that obscured most of his face and his eyes. His eyes held infinite exhaustion. He did not look like the prosperous Quidditch player I had met many years ago. I immediately knew for some weird sense that he was the person I had been communicating with. Don't ask me how I know because I'm not a hundred percent sure in all honesty. I just know. Maybe it's the tenderness in his face, the care and the dare I say it- admiration. He didn't want me to die and he saved me. He saved me and I would always be infinitely grateful to him.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem." His smile was kind and warm- just like I remembered it. I was glad that hadn't changed.

"So are you going to explain to me what happened here?" Draco's face was too tense. I couldn't remember much. Before the back had descended I could remember Draco's worried face looming above me when the world went sideways. The next thing that I remember is memories. Memories that didn't belong to me. How did I know they didn't belong to me? Well they weren't from my perspective but somehow they were all about me.

I saw multiple vantages of me at the Yule Ball. I saw me laugh, cry and answer questions in classes. I felt the fondness from all of the memories and the darkness began to recede so much that breathing became easier. My eyes still felt glued shut but I was more aware of what was happening to me. I had felt hands lift me into a warm coolness that encased me and I drifted to an unknown place.

I remember seeing- what was it- a figure encased in a ghostly light. It's singsong voice spoke in a language I didn't recognise but with every one of its words I felt myself becoming more and more conscious. I felt so floaty and then I was opening my eyes to Draco's worried face.

I had no explanation for what had happened to me, it all was very weird and I had never heard of anything like these symptoms before- and trust me I've read a lot. I was just as curious as Draco, probably less aggressive but just as curious. I could feel the notebook through Draco's jacket and I was nervous about how he was feeling about it- I had kept it from him. I should have told him, he was my husband and I should have been able to trust him with this.

"There's a curse that can remain undetected until the symptoms are critical. I made Hermione do multiple tests that all came back negative because the symptoms weren't far along enough. I went to search for answers with an old professor and he had heard of this rare curse. Most people don't know about it because its useless in battle and takes months, even years, to take effect. Plus it's a dark curse. You don't feel it when you get hit with it and you must cast it wordlessly. It's terribly difficult to pull off so this case is probably the 6th in the entire world."

"How does the cave come into this?" Draco questioned.

"A great wizard found these sacred waters- these waters are home to the ghosts of the greatest purest witches. In their lifetime they learnt to combat the spell because one of their own had it cast on them. Unfortunately she died and she now resides here. I'm guessing you saw her." I nodded thinking back to the ghostly figure in white.

"They wrote it in their scriptures and there are only four copies, luckily I remembered that my Professor had mentioned it. The memory part relieves the darkness of the curse, so reverses some of the symptoms but the water is needed to complete the revival because of it's healing abilities. That's why the witches were drawn here and used it as their resting place; because of the caves ancestral power."

"That's..."

"Intense." Draco finished my sentence and he unconsciously pulled me tighter to him, "I'm just glad that your okay." I was too but I had one more question for Krum.

"Why did you reach out to me? And why did you do it through a creepy notebook?" He thought for a moment before answering me.

"I heard whisperings that you were going to get what you deserved. People are still angry about your part in the war and an ex death eater was bragging that he shot you with a curse. I wanted you to be aware that you could be in danger, I knew that if you didn't trust me- if you knew who I was- then there was a possibility that you would disregard my warning. I needed you to be on the lookout and I needed something that wasn't out of place. That's why I used a notebook and kept it anonymous."

"Thank you for warning me, but if I had known it was you I would have trusted the whole thing a lot more." He smiled at me and I felt the bond of friendship fall into place. A gust of stale wind blew threw the cave and I shivered, I was only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans.

"We need to get you back to the castle." Draco said looking at Professor McGonagall. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Krum but we need to get back. You are welcome to come back with us."

"No thank you, my Professor is waiting for me." I stood up weakly and I felt my legs quake. Draco was there steadying me. I leaned on him gratefully and reached out a hand to Krum. He took it.

"Thank you again." I couldn't express how grateful I was to him for saving me.

"It's alright." He apparated out of the cave and then I felt McGonagall's hand on my arm. I closed my eyes and when I next opened them we were back in the Hospital wing.

"I want to monitor you if that's alright Mrs Malfoy, just for the next few hours just to help you build up your strength." Madam Pomfrey began to cast spells around me, frowning at what she saw. I felt dizzy, I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Sure." Draco helped me over to a bed and gratefully I laid down. I was so tired. He kissed my head fondly and stroked my hair.

"I love you, I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I love you too." I was so happy that I was a) alive and b) that Draco wasn't mad at me. I didn't know how to explain my decision to hide it from him, maybe because I knew it would cause him unneeded stress. I shouldn't have kept it from him and I vowed to always be truthful with him. He deserved that honesty from me.

Gently I snuggled under the warm blankets and drifted off into a comforting darkness. In my dream I was visited by the angel like figure. I felt like she was watching over me like a guardian from heaven. I felt safe and warm. I was alright.

**Draco's point of view**

I stayed by her bedside all night and well into the next morning. Without thinking about it I had forgiven her for hiding this from me. It was silly to argue about something so small when it had saved her life. I knew that if I had known about it then I would have told Hermione to get rid of it- I wouldn't have trusted it and that would have cost me her life. And if I had known that it was Victor Krum communicating with her then I would have burnt it straight away out of jealousy.

Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but I definitely wouldn't have been happy about it and I wouldn't have trusted it at all. And I would have questioned Hermione and our relationship which definitely wasn't good.

I heard a rustling from the bed and I lifted my face to see her eyes opening sleepily.

"You okay?" I watched as she looked around remembering all that had happened.

"I think so." She grabbed my hand and kissed it. She was warm, so beautifully warm and I couldn't be happier. It was weird that I still had to remind myself that she was safe now, I kept on convincing myself that she could fall ill again. I knew that was impossible- the effects of the curse had been reversed completely and she now was only recovering from dehydration.

I sat on the side of the bed and she leaned her head into my chest. This was pure bliss. The simplicity of our love that flew through us and kept us connected always kept me at a loss- I was still amazed that she could love me and that we could be happy. But in this moment our whole lives were stretched ahead of us and I knew that I would love her until the very end.

**Victor Krum's point of view**

Somehow I had managed to save her. I had raced back like a mad man barely stopping to rest just because I had learnt that once the victim felt the draw to the cave then the catastrophic symptoms weren't far away and when I had left her the pull looked so strong. When I had seen them already at the cave I was- well there is no way to explain the elation that I had felt in that moment.

Hermione was safe and my work was done. It was definitely time for me to shave the beard off and start living life again. I wanted a family and to look at someone the way Malfoy looked at Hermione.

I apparated home and picked up my razor...

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far, please review :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hermione's point of view**

Everything quickly turned back to normal. Ron heard about what had happened to me and he had been wracked with guilt. It's funny how almost dying put everything into perspective for him. He even thanked Draco for making sure that I didn't die. It was actually a very funny thing to watch because you could tell that Ron was tying very hard to put his pride aside. So much so that his face had turned almost as red as his hair in embarrassment.

Both Ginny and Luna were heavily pregnant and I had been warned by McGonagall that I needed to start trying. The conversation was all together embarrassing. She even asked me if I needed any fertility potions or charms. I left her office extremely embarrassed. Me and Draco had a good laugh about it later but I knew we both were thinking about the inevitable.

After every day that passed I felt more and more ready to be with Draco in that way. I trusted him more than I trusted myself but I was scared- What if I wasn't any good? I'd never done it before and I knew that Draco had. What if he didn't love me anymore afterwards?

I knew my fears were quite silly and deep in my heart I knew that I would be fine and Draco would make it as easy for me as he could. He hadn't tried anything so I knew that I'd have to make the first move. I was scared but it had to happen soon. We needed to have a baby.

A baby. A screaming infant. I was terrified of being a mother. All the classes we had taken hadn't made me feel prepared to look after a tiny human. I thought I'd have a career before I had a baby, but no I was having a baby whilst I was still in school. Something that I had never dreamed of having or doing. I was scared but at the same time I wanted a mini-Draco running around. He would have blonde curly hair and his father's cheeky smile but he would have my brain. My brain was of course superior to Draco's.

**Draco's point of view**

That night after lessons Hermione was getting ready in the bathroom and I was finishing of some homework that was due in tomorrow.

I heard her soft footfalls on the stairs and then I felt her arms around my neck. I continued to write whilst resting my head on her arms. Then she began to kiss my neck and fire shot down my spine. I turned around putting the quill down and she straddled my lap bringing her lips to mine. The kisses started off softly and then they became more passionate with Hermione deepening the kiss until I felt like my blood was boiling.

I lifted her light form up and carried her to the bed where I laid her down, my hand moving up her back and into her beautiful mess of curls. Her hands were pulling me so close that I swear I could feel her heart beating on my chest.

I broke the kiss and saw the love shining in her eyes, but I couldn't stop seeing that little bit of fear that was hiding in the curve of her smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you." And she pulled me back down on top of her. Nimbly she undid my shirt and began to stroke my chest making me shiver in pleasure. My hands found the hem of her nightgown and she raised her arms so that I could pull it over her head.

"God, you're so beautiful," I whispered in awe as I took in her velvety skin. Her cheeks blushed delicately and I kissed her. I loved her more than was physically possible, as we made love I felt that I could burst from the force of it.

**Hermione's point of view**

Afterwards he stroked my back lazily and I... there was no way to explain how he had made me feel- how he makes me feel. It had been amazing and I knew that I shouldn't have worried at all. It was everything I had imagined and more.

I loved him so much. I know I say that a lot but I do. It's an all consuming love that is a steady as a mountain. I love him.

XXXX

"You what!?" Ginny exclaimed her face showing her shock, "How was it?" I laughed nervously, it was weird being asked these questions.

"It was good."

"Yey! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped on me practically suffocating me with the baby bump, "Do you want to feel it kick?" She asked when she managed to pull herself out of the hug. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed my hand and began to move it around her belly. Then I felt it- a gentle pressure just under the skin.

"Woah."

"Cool right?" For the next half an hour we just sat in her rooms and felt the baby kick. It was amazing and I felt myself anticipating the time when I would be able to feel a baby kicking inside me. My little baby boy. Well I pictured a baby boy. I mean there was a 50 percent chance that it could be a girl too and I didn't really mind what I had. I could imagine myself having boys more, maybe about three. Or maybe two boys and a girl- that would be a nice balance.

I shook my head trying to remove those thoughts. I only needed one now, but I did want them all to be similar ages. However, there is no way I could deal with three kids. Thinking realistically I had no money apart from the money from summer jobs and money from family. I would need a job, and a house and a car. Gosh there is so much to think about. I should definitely just stick with having the one, for now anyway.

**A/N: Please review x**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Draco's point of view**

Hermione approached me smiling. It had been a couple of weeks since we had slept together and I was finding it weirdly difficult to keep my hands off her. She was just so irresistible and so damn sexy.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw her face waver slightly. Before answering my question she nervously tucked her hair between her ears and looked me straight in the eye, biting her lip she opened her mouth and uttered the two words that had me jumping for joy. No exaggeration. I lifted her ecstatically, swirling her wildly around the room. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't!

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." I couldn't help but twirl her again. Her laugh was breathless when I finally set her back down on the floor.

"We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father! Wait- oh shit! I'm going to be a father!" Reality set in and Hermione must have seen the panic in my eyes because she began laughing hysterically at me.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I guess I never really thought about it before." She laughed at me again, shaking her head.

I was going to be a father to a little boy or a little girl. I was going to hold my very own child in my arms in less than 9 months. I couldn't believe that a miracle like this could happen so soon. I was going to be a father! A father!

"You alright there?"

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes. Yes you are and I'm going to be a mother. I'm too young to be a mother." She said somewhat sadly. I knew she was thinking about the future and what a child could do but no matter what happened I would make sure that this baby wouldn't hold Hermione back from doing what she really wanted to do.

"We're going to be a family." Her eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed me softly and bear hugged me whispering into my ear;

"We're going to be a family."

The very thought of waking up in the morning to Hermione and a miniature version of us made my heart melt. How could anyone love something this much when it wasn't even born. It was crazy.

XXXX

About a month later both Ginny and Luna had their babies. Ginny had a boy who was named James Sirius Potter. His hair was already a scruffy blackish brown mane just like Potter's. And Luna and Blaise had a little girl with bronzed skin and the whitest blonde hair I had ever seen. They named her Fern after Luna's favourite tree/plant.

The babies both cried a lot and what often happened was one would start crying and the other would follow suit. I was glad that I could hand them back to their parents whenever that happened. Their shrieks were deafening- I would need to learn spells to create noise defending ear-plugs.

"It's the nappies mate. They are lethal. How can anything that cute produce anything that..." Blaise gagged. I was not looking forward to changing the nappies at all. But he seemed happy. Next to Luna who was holding the baby, he looked serene. He looked happy and I'd never seen him that happy before and I'd known him an awfully long time. No other girl had ever made him that happy either. I was glad that we all found our perfect matches. It was like our fate being realised for us. I had always been optimistic but many had complained but actually this whole law thing was a real blessing in disguise.

We had found The Ones without the search, without the endless rejections and the dramatic break ups. We had found The Ones, well they had been found for us, but it just means that we won't waste any time with people we won't end up with. We literally have our whole lives ahead of us.

**Hermione's point of view**

Months passed surprisingly fast and every day I noticed the bump get bigger and bigger. It was scary but also exhilarating. I was growing a whole human being inside of me! Draco would take every opportunity he had to rest his head on my lap and talk to the baby. He would talk about his day but mostly he would talk about the future that we three would have together. He wove stories of days in the sun, on a beach playing on the sand. Days where we went out for picnics and stuffed our faces full of unhealthy goodies. He even talked about the baby's first words, first sport- Quidditch of course- how he, or she, would need a broomstick. First everything. I wanted the future that Draco spoke of so badly that my chest hurt with the pain.

And then I was approaching the nine months mark. My ankles had swollen up to an impossible size and every thing I did felt like an effort. The baby kicked a lot less so I was extremely grateful for that relief. After the baby was born I had to sit my exams only a month later. It was crazy juggling going to the toilet and school work but somehow Draco was always there making it easier for me. We both managed to make it work and I kind of liked being waited on hand and foot, it made me feel like a Princess.

"He's so big now, I just want to give birth already!"

"I know it won't be too long now, you just have to be patient."

"Patient! You try and be patient with a whole fricking human being inside of you!" I also struggled to control the influx of uncontrollable hormones. I did get very moody but Draco never lost his temper. He was so perfect!

"Come here." He lifted my back and put another pillow on top of the massive pile of pillows that I was already leaning on.

"That's better." He snuggled into my side, cradling the bump as if it were the most expensive china. It was to us, it was more fragile and more important than anything we had ever known.

"Shit I think you peed yourself!" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

"I didn't pee myself." I said angrily and then I felt the wetness between my legs, "I think my waters just broke."

Without a second of delay Draco had hoisted me into his arms and ran through the apartment. Luckily for him I had the initiative to place a wheelchair next to the door just in case so Draco didn't have to carry my heavier body all the way to the Hospital wing.

Let me just tell you know child birth was excruciating but it was the most wonderful gift in the world. It was a bloody miracle.

The last push seemed to take everything out of me, I was so exhausted. Madam Pomfrey then took my baby away and I had the growing sense that something wasn't right.

"Why's he not crying?" I asked desperately, "they're meant to cry aren't they? Draco where's my baby." I could feel myself getting hysterical but she had taken my baby. MY BABY!

"Give me back my BABY!" I screamed. Draco had gone too to look behind the curtains and when he returned he was an ashen grey.

"Hermione calm down." He tried to stop me getting out of bed and he succeeded- I had no energy left to get up, only to shout.

"Wha...where's my baby?!" I demanded in confusion, I couldn't understand his solemn face.

"Hermi…"

"Give me my BABY!" I couldn't hear it, I wouldn't let him say it. No.

"She's... dead." My world tumbled down. The future crumbled and all that was left was black. She. My baby girl was...dead. My baby. My baby. My baby.

"No, give me my baby."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Tears fell down Draco's face but I couldn't give up. It was my baby, she was strong. She kicked so strongly.

But.

She stopped kicking.

"No. No. No. No. Please Draco no." I wailed. My poor baby, my beautiful baby. No. Just no, why? Why could this happen? She was fine at the last check-up.

"Would you like to see her?" Madam Pomfrey asked tears in her eyes, she hadn't carried my baby and yet she had shed more tears than me. Why couldn't I cry? I couldn't answer that, my baby girl. My baby girl.

Draco must have answered because Madam Pomfrey brought a bundle from around the screen and place her into my limp arms.

My breath sucked in painfully as I saw how beautiful she was. Her hair was white, as pure as snow. She definitely had the best of Draco's features.

"She has your nose." I looked closer and she did, she had my nose. My baby girl. MY baby girl. She had my nose.

Had.

"I'll leave you for a minute."

I just stared at her grey face, she hadn't been alive for a while. How could I have not gone to Madam Pomfrey when the kicking stopped? Stupid. I was stupid. Oh my baby girl, my baby girl is dead because of...

Because of me.

I clutched onto her body tighter hating the fact that she was devoid of any warmth. It was my fault. My baby girl. My baby girl.

Madam Pomfrey came back to soon and waited to take her.

"My little Jean I love you, my baby girl. My beautiful baby girl." When she was gone Draco crumbled into me but all I could do was stare at the wall and remember how her tiny cold grey fingers had looked so lifeless in my big pink warm hands.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Draco's point of view**

Our baby was still-born. The baby I had spoke for hours to was dead. How could you miss something you never had? It was weird, our rooms had been equipped for a baby and when Hermione was cleared we returned to a place that was too empty. There was no smelly nappies, no screams, no... no nothing.

Hermione naming the baby Jean was perfect, she had been so beautiful and would have lived an extraordinary life is she hadn't been taken so cruelly from us.

I got rid of the baby stuff, donating it to a newly pregnant couple. We wouldn't be trying for a while; Hermione's mental health just couldn't handle it and the ministry had given us a pass because technically we'd had a baby it just hadn't...

At first I could see nothing wrong with Hermione, she seemed to be functioning normally. That was until the first nightmare and she was inconsolable. She wouldn't stop screaming for Jean. It broke my heart every time a tear fell down her face. I thought she was okay, she hadn't even cried. Madam Pomfrey gave her sleeping potions that were authorised by McGonagall. She slept soundly from then on but it wasn't the same. She wouldn't hug me, wouldn't huddle into my side searching for warmth. She was like a log and she wouldn't let me touch her. Any brush of skin, any contact sent her cringing into herself. That was the worse, how could you comfort someone who didn't want to be consoled.

As a distraction she threw herself into her studies and when the exams came around she passed with flying colours, as did I. But it didn't feel so important when Hermione was a shell of herself. She refused to see Luna and Ginny, I understood. They glowed with the vitality of being new mothers. Hermione had lost her baby, we both had and we would always miss her.

I attended some therapy sessions and at a snails pace I became more accepting of Jean's death. I was angry and upset whenever I pictured her frail form in Hermione's arms but I needed to move past it. I couldn't let it consume me. And that was Hermione was doing.

XXXX

The move to a new flat- thanks to my Malfoy inheritance- was an unimportant affair. Hermione was just as much as a ghost in this flat as in our rooms at Hogwarts. She did nothing but watch TV all day. I tried to intervene but she was just so empty, she didn't have the strength to fight me any more. So I did what I could for her- I cooked her food which she dutifully ate, I washed her and tucked her into bed and gave her the sleeping potions that Madam Pomfrey had prescribed. Each day was the same, her condition made it impossible to leave her. I was so scared that she'd hurt herself if I wasn't watching her every move.

Then one day I found the notebook. I found my quill and dropped a splotch of ink onto its pages and began to write.

**_Krum,_**

**_You saved my wife once. Is it too much to ask you to save her again?_**

**_We had a daughter called Jean unfortunately she was still-born. I can't get through to Hermione and she won't talk to any of her friends. You have known each other for a while and she cannot connect you with this pregnancy. _**

**_I understand if you cannot come, you must have started living your own life. But you are my last hope._**

**_Malfoy_**

I was surprised when I got an answer back within the hour.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Thank you for contacting me. What's your address and I'll apparate right to you.**_

_**Krum**_

I did and then a minute later he was outside the apartments door. I showed him in to where Hermione was and left to go shopping. I needed to et some fresh air and they needed time to talk, well if there was any talking.

XXXX

I spent an hour walking around aimlessly and then when I stopped I looked at the shop.

It was a baby shop.

Fully of small clothes for the tiniest of humans. Happy couples shopped without a complain. They were happy and they could never understand the pain at losing a child before it had even lived.

"Are you okay sir?" A lady had stopped next to me, I wiped away the tear that had somehow made it's way down my face.

"My baby died." Something made me say it, I didn't know what it was. Maybe this need to bear my soul to someone other than my smarmy therapist.

"So did mine." I looked at her in shock.

"But you're..." I pointed to the baby bump.

"Yes I'm pregnant. I miss my first but you have to move on at some point and I knew that I wanted a child."

"My wife- It was recent and she's so... distant." She nodded sympathetically and a small shadow obscured her face.

"It's hard. You carry around a child, you feel it's pain and it'd every movement. You are so connected to the baby and when it's gone you just feel so empty and your mind, your heart, your soul can't deal with that loss." All I could do was listen as she told me that it would get better with time and that yes she would always stay with me but a new child could give you hope.

"What if it happens again?"

"Then it's god's will. You just have to stay strong and fight for the life you want. I wanted a baby so I let hope in and now I'm pregnant. I suppose I don't know what I'll do if this one dies but I can't think about that. I'm just taking it step by step."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." She walked away her arms full of baby clothes. I stepped into the shop and also left with one small bag.

XXXX

When I got back to the flat Hermione looked like she had been crying but she seemed clearer than she had. Krum got up after giving her a hug. I shook his hand and whispered my thanks before he apparated. I don't know what he said but he had managed to break the flood gates that Hermione had built up like a fortress around her.

"Hermione we need to talk." We needed to. I'd had enough of being quiet, enough of treating her like she was glass. She was Hermione Granger- the brightest witch of her age- who had helped defeat the strongest wizard in history. She was strong, she could handle this. She had to be able to handle this.

"What's in the bag?" I gave it to her silently and she opened it, rustling the tissue paper gently. She pulled out the item that I had bought.

"Oh Draco." And for the first time in months she cried into my arms, letting me hold her in a way that was purely out of emotion and not out of routine. I hugged her back feeling the tiny white baby hat clutched tightly in her fist.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone that has read this far, unfortunately this is the second to last chapter :( so I really hoped you enjoyed this fic and I just wanted to say thank you for all your support and your reviews. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**Narrator's point of view**

Hermione hoisted the child up as she struggled with the shopping bags.

"I'll help you momma."

"No I'll help." The twins argued racing out of the house- they were 9 years old. One boy and one girl. The boy Victor had curly brown hair and icy white eyes- he was as smart as his mother with her compassion and his father's streak of mischievousness. In fact their little girl Narcissa was just as mischievous, maybe even more so. Her long blonde hair was straying uncontrollably from the plait Hermione had wrestled into her hair that very morning. They both had cuts and scrapes on their arms and legs, Draco had been teaching them to play Quidditch. Narcissa liked it more and Victor preferred to read about Quidditch and it's history instead.

"Here honey let me get those," Draco said coming out of their cottage in the foothills of France. The twins had run off with the Labrador- Bruno- forgetting that their mother needed help with the shopping from the local market.

"Thanks." Hermione now was able to spread the toddlers weight more evenly between both arms, the worn white hat almost slipped off his head but Hermione pushed it gently back on, remembering all of their children wearing the hat that reminded her of her first baby- baby Jean. His name was Lincoln but everyone called him Link. He had Hermione's eyes and he was a lot more subdued than his other 3 siblings. He was 3.

The last child nervously poked their head around the door, "Mummy Aunt Ginny is here with James and Albus and Lily!"

"That's great, I'll be inside in a second." Amy ran screaming when she saw her parents kissing-she still wasn't used to this display of affection or she was embarrassed by it- she was only 7. Love still shined strongly in their eyes, as strong as it had been since the Yule Ball. They had given life a chance and now they were it's masters.

"So's Luna and Blaise. They bought Fern with them."

"Brilliant. Come on you two. Now how did you manage to get muddy already?" Hermione said already thinking about the massive pile of laundry the twins had created in the past few days alone.

XXXX

"It's time." The sky had turned dark outside and the stars could be seen shining brightly. Everyone moved outside wearing their coats. A family appeared on the hill.

"Oh look it's Uncle Krum." Amy pointed to their silhouettes.

Victor Krum had returned home after saving Hermione (the first time), back to his Quidditch team and he was the best seeker the world had ever seen. Well aside from Harry Potter but he was now head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic and Quidditch was more of a hobby than anything else. Anyway he met a girl and they fell in love- they had two children and they all love each other very much.

Krum looks at his wife the way Draco still looks at Hermione- he found the ever lasting love that he had set out to find.

They walked down the hill to the three other families waiting.

"Hi."

"You're almost late," Hermione chided. Krum dipped his head in apology.

"I'm sorry oh great Minister of Magic."

"Hey no fair I worked hard for that job and I do not want to be mocked for it!" Hermione's eyes flashed jokingly. Krum chuckled under his breath. Ginny huffed impatiently.

"I can't believe my brother would miss this stupid tradition to go on some fancy cruise with Lavender- this is a tradition."

"Ginny he was probably confused by all those Nargles that surround him," Luna explained dreamily, Fern nodded along as if she knew exactly what her mother was talking about. Blaise just looked on fondly, he still didn't understand Luna completely but there was no denying that he loved her anyway.

All of a sudden a massive bang and a spark of vibrant lights appeared in the sky.

Every year these 5 families, well 4 considering that Ron and Lavender were on holiday- it was the only time they both had leave. Ron being a full time keeper for the Chuddley Cannons and Lavender being a witch beautician. They all gathered to watch the new years fireworks. They did it together because it made them all start the year knowing that they were loved and never alone. It reminded them that after everything they had experienced they could all watch the fireworks and know there would always be hope in the world. And if there's always hope, then there's always love.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I really hoped you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it and thank you to all those who reviewed- I'm very grateful!:)**


End file.
